Between Two Times
by Evilies
Summary: Harry Potter es el salvador del mundo mágico, el auror estrella del Ministerio. Todos creerían que para sus 27 años lo tenía todo, justo ahora esta a punto de comprometerse con su atractiva novia, pero un giro inesperado lo lleva a un pueblo costero. Es ahí dónde la vida lo sorprende al poner en su camino a una mujer que le hará replantearse lo que creía que era el amor...
1. Prólogo

_**Disclaimer: **_Las parejas oficiales nunca debieron ser, así que nosotros atentamos contra lo establecido en los últimos dos libros, porque un amor como este vivirá en el corazón de todos nosotros **hoy, mañana y siempre**. Los personajes le pertenecen a Jk Rowling. Así como parte de la trama en la que se basa la historia, pertenece a una película para la televisión, dirigida por Michael Scott y a Edge of the Garden Productions.

**¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸ o .¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤**

**BETWEEN TWO TIMES**

_**By**_

**_The Darkness Princess &amp; Lady Muerte_**

* * *

_Para ustedes que nos miran desde el cielo._

_Siempre estarán en nuestros corazones._

_D.B.M.F._

_***º*º*º**_

_**Prólogo.**_

A sus 27 años, Harry Potter podía decir que había conseguido todo lo que alguna vez había deseado para su vida; era Jefe de aurores, tenía amigos, una familia y en un par de meses estaría casado con su hermosa prometida.

Era feliz, ¿no?

Sí, debía serlo. Era afortunado, tenía más de lo que cualquier hombre o mago común podía pedir.

En su vida diaría tenía suficientes emociones, pero entonces, ¿por qué era que se sentía vacío? No lo entendía o quizás era que uno de los tantos golpes que se había dado en el Quidditch y que había dejado secuelas en su mente o tal vez eran las lesiones causadas en las peleas con criminales.

Arribó a Grimmauld con cansancio, durante la guardia de la noche habían surgido problemas en el norte del país, unos magos oscuros habían atacado a muggles por semanas. El proceso para capturarlos y limpiar la zona se había extendido por más de veinticuatro horas, él los había escoltado junto con un escuadrón hasta la prisión mágica para evitar cualquier riesgo de escape.

Se quitó su túnica y justo cuando estaba por subir la escalera notó la presencia de una mujer, en la sala. Se trataba de su prometida y no parecía nada contenta, entonces recordó en dónde se suponía que debería haber estado.

_«¡Demonios! ¡No puede ser lo olvide por completo!»._

—Sólo quería ver por mí misma que te encontrabas bien —murmuró seca. Se incorporó mostrando su figura abrazada por un elegante vestido rojo que resaltaba sus atributos perfectamente, su cabello caía como una cascada oscura alrededor de su rostro. Su maquillaje se había corrido probablemente por las lágrimas que había estado derramando.

—Soy un estúpido, lo siento. —Se apresuró a decir, acercándose a ella con pasos veloces, atrapándola por la cintura.

—¡Era nuestra fiesta de compromiso! —exclamó dolida, buscando alejarse de él.

—Perdóname, yo no sé lo que ocurrió.

—Yo sí lo sé, preferiste irte a una misión que ir a nuestra fiesta —Su voz sonaba tan triste y sus ojos decepcionados lastimaban profundamente a Harry—. ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Pudiste haber mandado a cualquier otro auror, pero quisiste ir, pareciera que deseabas huir. ¿No querías ir a la fiesta? ¿Es eso? ¿Ya no me quieres?

—¡Claro que te quiero! ¡Estoy enamorado de ti!

Cho buscó alejarse de él, Harry quiso impedírselo pero finalmente la liberó, permitiendo que pusiera distancia entre los dos.

—No sé si pueda seguir creyéndolo, no después de esto —dijo con dificultad, las lágrimas rodaron por su rostro.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Es mejor que terminemos.

—No, no lo es —barbotó, acercándose a ella tomándola del rostro.

—Lo siento, ambos necesitamos tiempo para procesar las cosas —expuso, había tomado la decisión mientras lo esperaba, ahora no sabía si era lo correcto o no, pero lo que tenía claro es que no podía estar cerca de él ahora—. Déjame ir Harry, no tiene caso que sigamos con esta farsa, es claro que tú ya tienes un compromiso con tu trabajo y ahí no hay un lugar para mi.

—No, no es verdad.

—Lo es —afirmó severa.

Potter dejó caer sus manos a cada lado de su cuerpo, como si se hubiese dado por vencido. El corazón se le hizo trizas, observando como ella era envuelta por las llamas verdes de la chimenea, desapareciendo.

La soledad lo rodeó, pesándole como nunca; las palabras de Cho seguían repitiéndose una y otra vez en su cabeza, torturándolo. Se dejó caer de rodillas sobre la mullida alfombra, quiso llorar y sin embargo ni una sola gota logró caer de sus ojos, era como si se estuvieran burlando de él. Así que hizo lo único que podía hacer para desahogarse, gritó como nunca y salió a surcar los cielos, buscando sacar todo lo que estaba sintiendo.

***º*º*º**

Hermione miró con detenimiento en la cama a *Roderick Wilkes, su esposo; llevaban casi dos años de matrimonio. No era el hombre más guapo, debía reconocerlo, pero así se había enamorado de él. Su cabello rubio caramelo estaba cubierto por un par de canas, su cara tenía marcas del paso del tiempo, sus ojos eran duros de un color azul marino casi negro, su cuerpo era de compostura estándar, ni muy rollizo, ni muy esbelto.

Se quitó la bata y se metió bajo las mantas, se acercó lentamente a él, buscando un poco de calor y atención.

***º*º*º**

*Wilkes es el apellido de un mortifago, muerto en los 80´s. Información del diccionario. En realidad sólo estamos tomando el apellido, así que pueden verlo como que están relacionados o no.

***º*º*º**

_**Continuará…**_

_**¡Gracias por leer!**_

.

**H**ola, bueno aquí estamos con un nuevo proyecto, como mencionamos en el disclaimer, la idea no es completamente original en parte nos estaremos basando en la trama de una película, por ahora no mencionaremos cuál es, pero si la adivinan, colocaremos el dato.

Abarcaremos mucho más que lo que pasa en la película, pues la estamos adaptando al mundo mágico y eso permite crear más, así que si la ven no se queden completamente con la idea de que el fic será así, una copia fiel, pues se decepcionaran o les gustará, esperamos sea lo segundo xD.

Ya hemos dicho que no será una copia fiel, pero lo recalcamos, pues llevará mucho desarrollo por nuestra cuenta y además le meteremos otras cosas para hacer más atractiva la trama y que tenga más contenido.

Colocamos aquí el **summary completo**:

Harry Potter es el Salvador del mundo mágico, el auror estrella del Ministerio. Todos creerían que para sus 27 años lo tenía todo, justo ahora esta a punto de comprometerse con su atractiva novia, pero un giro inesperado lo lleva a un pequeño pueblo costero. Es ahí donde la vida lo sorprende al poner en su camino a una mujer que le hará replantarse lo que creía que era el amor y la felicidad. Pronto descubre que ella se encuentra fuera de su alcance, poniendo a prueba su cordura y su determinación para luchar por un amor imposible.

Esperamos que les guste.

**Por favor no dejen de apoyarnos y escribirnos sus comentarios, queremos leer lo que piensan del fic.**

*** ¨ )¸.·´¸.·´¨)**

**(´¸.·*´¯`*»— —****_The darkness princess &amp; Lady Muerte_****.**


	2. Nuevo inicio

**_Disclaimer: _**Las parejas oficiales nunca debieron ser, así que nosotros atentamos contra lo establecido en los últimos dos libros, porque un amor como este vivirá en el corazón de todos nosotros **hoy, mañana y siempre**. Los personajes le pertenecen a Jk Rowling. Así como parte de la trama en la que se basa la historia, pertenece a una película para la televisión, dirigida por Michael Scott y a Edge of the Garden Productions.

**¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸ o .¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤**

**BETWEEN TWO TIMES**

**_By_**

_**The Darkness Princess &amp; Lady Muerte**_

* * *

_Para ustedes que nos miran desde el cielo._

_Siempre estarán en nuestros corazones._

_D.B.M.F._

***º*º*º**

_**Nuevo inicio.**_

Días después, Harry se encontraba en casa de Ron, había tomado un permiso en su trabajo. Estaba demasiado distraído y miserable como para poder concentrarse en los casos del Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica.

La noticia de su ausencia en su propia fiesta de compromiso y su ruptura con Cho Chang, era el chisme preferido del mundo mágico, a donde fuera y estuviera, los magos y brujas hablaban de lo mismo, cotilleando con descaro, como sino supieran que lo estaban molestando e incomodando.

No había vuelto a saber de Cho y aunque le dolía, había respetado su decisión. Si ella quería tiempo, él se lo daría. Sólo esperaba poder arreglar las cosas más adelante y no haberla perdido para siempre.

—Desde que se reencontraron en mi boda, supe que las cosas no terminarían bien —manifestó, moviendo una pieza del ajedrez mágico.

—Ron, ¿cómo es que sabías eso? Si fuiste el primero en decir que me diera una nueva oportunidad con ella.

—Fue porque pensé que no duraría, sólo quería que salieras con alguien después de lo que pasó con Ginny —manifestó con una mueca, hundiendo un poco sus hombros.

Harry quiso hallarle gracia a eso, pero no pudo. —Si no salía con nadie, no era porque no hubiera superado mis sentimientos por Ginny. Entre tu hermana y yo, no había nada desde el fin de la guerra, así que no sufrí tanto como piensas que lo hice cuando se casó, años después.

Ronald resopló con desagrado. —Es que te veías mal y pensé que era por eso. Sabes que preferiría que estuviera casada contigo y no con Malfoy.

—Ella esta bien con él, lo sabes. Además tienes dos sobrinos que son la adoración de tus padres, junto con el resto de sus nietos.

—No sé cómo ha durado tantos años con él, ¿te imaginas lo que ha de ser soportarlo?

Una risa alegre llegó desde la cocina. —Es lo que tu hermana me dice a mi de ti.

—¿Eso dice?

—Sí, pero no dejes que el toro de fuego se adueñe de ti, ella sólo bromea —murmuró Luna, asomando su cabeza por el marco de la puerta—. Sabes que estas en su lista de hermanos favoritos.

—Ya me escuchará —refunfuñó.

—Déjala Ron —aconsejó, moviendo uno de sus peones dos casillas.

Ron se mantuvo callado, pensando en su estrategia. Finalmente movió su caballo dos casillas en dirección vertical.

—En serio, Harry, ¿cómo fue que faltaste a esa fiesta? Llevabas con ella tres años, dices que la amas, ¿cómo pudiste faltar a tu fiesta de compromiso?

—No lo sé, en verdad iba a ir, pero esa misión….

—Deberías haber visto las reacciones de los padres de Cho cuando todo el mundo empezó a irse, mis padres trataron de calmarlos, pero ellos seguían teniendo esa cara de haber comido gomas explosivas de Sortilegios Weasley, los gemelos no paraban de hacer bromas de eso.

—Lo jodí todo, lo sé —declaró pesaroso y su amigo en verdad lo creía, podía ver la pena en sus ojos delineados por esas manchas oscuras. En pocas palabras tenía mal semblante, parecía un zombi, no tenía idea de cómo es que estaba ahí.

—Deberías casarte con el cuartel de aurores. —Trató de bromear, pero de nada sirvió.

—Eso es algo que Cho me hubiese dicho —resopló abatido.

—Ya no te castigues —dijo, chasqueando su lengua—. ¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer?

—Tomarme un tiempo lejos de aquí, para aclararme.

—¿En serio? —cuestionó sorprendido.

—Sí, pienso irme a la costa.

—¿Qué pasara con tu trabajo?

—Creo que necesito unas vacaciones del Departamento —contó pasando una mano por su nuca.

—Estoy de acuerdo, necesitas otros aires… y personas. ¿Ya sabes a dónde irás?

—No, aún no decido.

—Deberías ir a Fowey, es un lugar agradable —comentó Luna de forma casual, levitando un plato hacia el comedor, el molde de la ensalada yacía sobre su cabeza.

—¿Fowey? —preguntó, crispando sus cejas. No tenía mucha información de ese lugar, pero si su amiga lo recomendaba, debía tenerlo en cuenta.

—Sí, fui alguna vez ahí con mi madre antes de que muriera, es un lugar místico — explicó con su sonrisa soñadora.

—¿Con místico, a qué te refieres? ¿Qué clase de criaturas viven ahí? —inquirió con desconfianza su esposo, había aprendido a respetar los animales imaginarios y reales que tanto le gustaban e investigaba. De vez en cuando era bueno hacer sentir bien a su esposa, y si eso significaba creer en lo que ella a veces imaginaba, lo haría. Además si Rolf Scamander lo hacía, él también podía; de ninguna forma dejaría que le ganara, sabía que ese bribón gustaba de su esposa, incluso la había pretendido, pero había llegado tarde.

Luna soltó una risita. —Unas cuantas ondinas, sirenas y tal vez un par de hadas, aunque no soy especialista, tengo una colega que sabe más sobre eso.

—Oh menos mal, deberías ir ahí —aseveró Ron, dándole un golpe para que moviera.

—Lo tendré en cuanta, gracias Luna. —Esbozó una ligera sonrisa hacia ella y regresó su atención al juego.

—Vamos, vengan a comer —pidió, besando la pecosa mejilla de su esposo.

—Estamos a mitad de un juego, al menos deja que diga «jaque».

—Lo dirás después de comer.

Ronald no se resistió mucho, pues su estómago ya se encontraba exigiendo comida. Al principio Luna no cocinaba muy bien, pero con ayuda de Molly, había mejorado notablemente, lo cual el estómago de su marido agradecía.

—¿Dónde están los niños? —preguntó, extrañado de no escuchar el alborto que solían hacer sus hijos por toda la casa.

—Rosie estaba dibujando con los vecinos Lysander y Lorcan en la cocina, ahora voy por ellos.

—¿Otra vez esos niños están aquí?

—Rolf no podía cuidarlos, sabes que esta solo con ellos.

—Bien —resopló con una mueca—, ¿y Hugo?

—Él esta en el jardín jugando, ¿puedes ir por él?

—Iré yo. —Se ofreció Harry, adoraba a esos pequeños tanto como a su ahijado Teddy, al cual procuraba ver dos veces por semana.

—No lo veo bien —manifestó Ron antes de meterse un pan a la boca.

—Alejarse le hará bien —opinó en un suspiro—. No creo que se encontrara realmente enamorado de Cho.

—¿No?

—Estoy segura que hallará un alma que complete a la suya, que encienda su corazón con el amor verdadero —murmuró con su clásico tono enigmático.

Ron no dijo más, simplemente siguió masticando viendo a su amigo entrar al lugar cargando a un risueño Hugo sobre sus hombros.

***º*º*º**

Una semana después, Harry se encontraba entrando a Fowey con su coche —jaguar XK.120, sin duda una extravagancia que se había permitido comprar con la herencia de sus padres y su padrino—, recorrió las calles del lugar, observando todo con atención, era un lugar bastante calmado por lo que podía ver y tenía una vista espectacular, con calma visitaría a pie el pueblo para familiarizarse con los locales y las personas.

Estacionó su coche frente a un bar bastante descuidado, de nombre peculiar: «Mil leguas», por un momento pensó que había leído mal pero si decía «leguas» y no «lenguas». Vaya nombre para un lugar, entendía que se refería una medida, pero bien podía malinterpretarse.

Entró con cautela, notando que el lugar estaba a medio llenar, todos ahí lo voltearon a ver con dureza, haciéndolo sentirse bastante incómodo. Parecía que estaban a segundos de echarlo a punta de varita. Tragó en seco al tiempo que pasaba su mano por el cabello, alborotándolo más.

—Buenas tardes —saludó, algunos le respondieron y otros tantos no. Después de ese incomodó momento, todos volvieron a sus conversaciones.

—Señor Harry Potter, supongo —dijo *Orla Quirke, extendiendo su mano, frente a él.

_«La primera persona amable en este lugar.»_

—Sí, así es… usted debe ser la colega de Luna —comentó atendiendo a su saludo, dándole un apretón ligero. La estudió, era una mujer de su edad, tenía el rubio con luces y ojos claros, de sonrisa agradable, más baja que él y cuerpo delgado.

—Así es, pero no me hables de usted y tal vez no lo recuerdes pero fuimos al mismo colegio —pidió, torciendo sus labios—. Ven, te invito algo de beber, pareces perdido y tenso.

Harry asintió agradecido, la siguió a la barra, sentándose en un banquillo.

—Siempre son así de ariscos —espetó, mirando a su alrededor.

—No, claro que no, sólo es que desconfían de los recién llegados, pero es obvio que cuando descubran quién eres, no podrás estar tranquilo en la calle —profirió divertida.

—Espero que sí, no quiero atención… en realidad quiero pasar desapercibido.

—Dudo que lo logres, un soltero nuevo en el pueblo, no puede pasar desapercibido, tendrás muchas mujeres tocando a tu puerta, llevándote comida, alguna macetas… te sorprenderás de lo creativas que pueden ser las mujeres de por aquí.

Harry se sintió abochornado, no deseaba nada de eso. _«¿Habré hecho bien en venir aquí?»._

—No te creas, te estoy tomando el pelo —agregó, riéndose a carcajadas.

—Ya veo —exclamó, relajándose.

—Aquí estarás bien, es un buen lugar para vivir.

—Yo sólo estaré un tiempo aquí —aclaró.

—Lo sé, Luna me lo mencionó en su carta.

—¿Así que estudias los monstruos marinos? —comentó buscando conocer un poco más a la mujer.

—Sí, especialmente el Leviatán…

—Y no hay muchos de esos por aquí, espero.

—Tranquilo, apenas unos cuantos.

El auror no supo si nuevamente se estaba riendo a sus costillas o si en verdad había muchas de esas criaturas, esperaba que fuera lo primero, pues no deseaba toparse con alguno. Después de una breve charla y un par de tragos, Harry recordó todo lo que debía preguntarle a la mujer, para poder instalarse en el pueblo.

—Necesito encontrar un lugar donde quedarme, no quiero estar todo el tiempo en una posada. ¿Sabes de algún sitio o una persona que me pueda ayudar a conseguir uno?

—Claro, Gaspard Collingwood, es el hombre que estás buscando.

—¿Puedes decirme dónde encontrarlo?

—Sí, pero tendrás que esperar hasta mañana.

Un rato después, Harry se instaló en un cuarto del Mil leguas. Esperaba no estar mucho tiempo ahí, era un poco aterrador.

***º*º*º**

Los días que siguieron fueron muy agradables, se encontró conociendo más del pueblo, así como un par de personas que se habían comportado muy bien con él. Se había comunicado con Ron y Luna, también con Molly y Arthur, Andrómeda y Teddy contándoles un par de cosas y diciéndoles que estaba bien. Los echaba de menos, pero sólo sería un tiempo.

Las mujeres del lugar eran agradables a la vista, ninguna se había lanzado a sus brazos, ni nada de lo que le había dicho Orla, lo cual agradecía, aún no estaba listo para salir con nadie. Cho seguía muy presente en su mente, había horas en las que se la pasaba pensando en ella, en lo que había estado mal entre los dos; logrando solamente un dolor de cabeza y que la melancolía volviera a afectarlo.

Se había reunido con Collingwood y ese día por fin lo llevaría a ver un par de sitios, estaba entusiasmado, además el día era soleado, así que debían aprovecharlo. El hombre tenía cerca de sesenta años, se habían llevado bien desde el primer instante. Harry había encontrando una buena compañía en él.

***º*º*º**

Potter notó que habían comenzado a salir del pueblo, se encontraban en carretera con la vieja camioneta del hombre.

—Creo que no me ha entendido, quiero un lugar en el centro, de preferencia un departamento, algo barato y fácil de mantener.

—Conozco bien el negocio, esos pisos no valen la pena. Respeto a mis clientes y no les enseño algo así. Lo que busca es algo con carácter.

—No, no necesito algo así —aclaró veloz, mirando por la ventanilla. Esperaba que el hombre no pensara secuestrarlo o atacarlo, no le daba la pinta de psicópata, pero en esos tiempos y siendo él quién era, todo podía ser posible, había tenido 6 años en Hogwarts para saber bien eso.

—Claro que si lo necesita —dijo firme.

—¿A qué distancia esta del pueblo?

—Digamos que tendrá intimidad y es algo que un hombre de tu edad agradecerá, no querrá que si se lía con una chica todo el pueblo lo sepa —explicó causal, ante el bufido de Harry—. Escuche al menos mire esa choza…

—¿Choza? ¿Es una choza? —cuestionó ligeramente exasperado y él que pensaba que tendría un bien día.

—No es tan rustico como se imagina, es una buena propiedad, es espaciosa, tiene algunos detalles pero se pueden arreglar…

Harry soltó el aire que había contenido en un sonido molesto, ahora se encontraba desesperado, quería bajar ya del vehículo. Ese viejo había malinterpretado todo lo que le había dicho y Merlín sabría a dónde es que lo estaba llevando.

—No estoy buscando una casa en ruinas. —Para eso él ya tenía Grimmauld place y no necesitaba más.

—No, son arreglos menores, créame le gustara.

—No lo creo.

—Lo hará, muchacho. La entrada esta después de esta curva —anunció, esperando que eso hiciera que su cliente se tranquilizara, podía ya sentir su aura oscura crecer y no quería correr el riesgo de alterarlo de verdad. Sin duda sabía que estaba tratando con el mismísimo Salvador del mundo mágico y era mejor andarse con cuidado.

—Oh genial —exclamó, sintiendo un poco de alivió, se acomodó los lentes y observó la entrada con interés, había una larga calzada con árboles altos y frondosos, tenía alrededor mala hierba que fácilmente podría quitarse con un hechizo. Se necesitaban las vallas de madera y el portón de hierro, sin duda no eran detalles menores, eso se llevaría un poco de tiempo y muchos galeones.

En cuanto Gaspard detuvo el auto, Harry descendió. El lugar estaba cubierto de maleza, era amplio sin duda. Tenía una fuente que necesitaba ser revisada, había tierra en su interior que seguro se había ido al sistema de desagüe.

—No me diga que no, sin antes darle una oportunidad.

Harry asintió con un gesto, se encontraba demasiado concentrado en ver la casa. Sin duda no era una choza y estaba en mejores condiciones que Grimmauld place en muchos aspectos. Se giró sobre sus pies, observando una banca de madera en lo más lejano del que fuera el jardín.

—No deje que la situación actual del lugar empañe su visión.

—Debió de ser una gran casa. —Reconoció, apreciando la belleza del terreno y la construcción.

—Y lo volverá a ser con un poco de trabajo. Toda la estructura es original, algunas zonas fueron reformadas si no recuerdo mal. La cocina fue ampliada, pero aún así lo que tiene más valor de aquí es el terreno. Son las mejores cinco hectáreas de la región.

—No, no es lo que estoy buscando, para mi solo es demasiado espacio —repuso, dándose la vuelta.

Collingwood no se dio por vencido e insistió: —Pero es una maravilla, ¿verdad?

Potter regresó sus ojos a la casa, recorriendo cada centímetro, había algo en ese lugar. Tal vez Fowey si tuviese algo de místico como Luna había comentado.

—No hay nada así en la ciudad —opinó, dejando que sus labios se alzaran en una sonrisa.

—No quiero comprar, quiero alquilar.

—No pareces el tipo de hombre que tira el dinero en un alquiler —añadió, dirigiéndose a la puerta de la casa—. Esta podría ser una inversión.

La puerta se abrió produciendo un rechinido. Harry puso especial atención al vitral que poseía, se trataba de una lili roja, estaba en muy buen estado, sólo debía limpiarse. Tal vez esa era una señal para darle una oportunidad al lugar.

—Encontrará buenos ejemplos de carpintería local en los acabados de madera —Harry entró con cautela, echándole un buen ojo a todo el espacio y las paredes—. Tómese su tiempo.

Y así lo hizo, recorrió cada rincón; los muebles estaban cubiertos por largas sabanas. No sabía por qué, pero a pesar de no ser lo que estaba buscando le agradaba y mucho, quizás porque le recordaba ese ambiente viejo que tenía la casa de su padrino.

—Lleva vacía algún tiempo.

—Bastante tiempo por lo que veo —comentó, viendo las capas de polvo y las telarañas en las esquinas.

—Nada que un elfo no pueda limpiar. Los pisos necesitan un retoque y la chimenea debe revisarse.

—¿El dormitorio principal esta arriba?—cuestionó, observando el hermoso trabajo de madera y hierro que tenía.

—Sí.

Harry subió lentamente, al menos los escalones no producían sonidos desagradables al pisarlos. Al llegar a la segunda planta observó que había una habitación amplia, rodeó en forma de «L» para encontrar a la izquierda la habitación principal, enfrente dos pequeños cuartos y en medio de ambas en el pasillo había un hermoso ventanal que dejaba entrar la luz.

Al escuchar unos pasos detrás de él y ver pasar una sombra por el espejo semicubierto que se encontraba al fondo de la habitación, creyó que se trataba de Collingwood.

—¿Quién fue el último propietario?

Se giró al no escuchar respuesta. Notando que ahí no había nadie más que él. La piel se le erizo, logrando provocarle un fuerte escalofrío. Extrañado fue a la planta baja, la puerta de la entrada seguía abierta.

—Gaspard... Gaspard.

Al no encontrarlo en la casa, salió, observándolo caminando por lo que fuese el jardín.

—Ah ahí está, ¿sabe quién fue el último propietario?

—Se refiere a los actuales, los Kingsolver —Señaló hacia la derecha la propiedad vecina que estaba a unos kilómetros de distancia—. Nunca se mudo nadie que yo sepa.

—¿Y por qué quieren vender? —Sabía que estaba comenzando a sacar su lado de auror, con tantas preguntas, pero la verdad es que tenía curiosidad.

—Bueno ya son personas mayores, confiaban en que sus hijos trabajarían esta tierra, pero los chicos crecieron se mudaron a Londres y allá hicieron sus vidas.

El viejo sacó de su chamarra un pergamino y se lo extendió. Harry se acomodó sus lentes, y lo revisó con rapidez, sin poder creer la cifra que resaltaba ahí. —Esto es una broma.

—No lo es, aquí las propiedades no son tan caras, esto es Fowey, no la gran ciudad — comentó disfrutando de la reacción de Potter, los forasteros siempre se sorprendían de los precios de todo por estos lugares—. ¿Desea ver algo más?

—No, ya vi suficiente.

El hombre cerró la casa y ambos subieron al auto. Harry observó como hipnotizado por el retrovisor la casa hasta que se perdió de vista.

***º*º*º**

Gaspard no le mostró otro lugar aún cuando le insistió, pasó el resto del día pensando en esa misteriosa casa, tomó el teléfono de su habitación y les marcó a sus amigos.

—Harry, ¿cómo te ha ido?

—Pues creo que bien, Luna.

—Me alegró, Ron no está, sigue en Sortilegios.

—En realidad, quería hablar contigo.

—Oh… soy toda orejas para ti —dijo con tono juguetón.

Harry le sonrió a la bocina como si se encontrara frente a ella. —Sé que cuando visitaste este lugar eras muy chica, pero ¿conociste la propiedad de los Kingsolver?

—Bueno, sino mal recuerdo es una que esta alejada del centro, es un lindo lugar, no ha estado habitada por mucho tiempo, ¿sigue así?

—Sí.

—No me extraña, decían que estaba embrujada como la Casa de los gritos.

—Luna, la Casa de los gritos no está embrujada —profirió con una sonrisa, sabía que no la haría cambiar de opinión.

—Lo está —dijo con firmeza.

—Bien —dijo, no iba a contradecir a su amiga a esas alturas—, pero ¿por qué dicen que la casa de los Kingsolver está embrujada?

—Según contaban, pasaban cosas extrañas, tal vez sólo eran los duendes del jardín o algún fantasma, a mi se me hacia un lindo lugar con magia propia.

Harry frunció su frente. _«¿Cómo debo interpretar eso? Sólo eso me faltaba, tal vez por eso la están vendiendo tan barata, ¿por qué Gaspard no me habrá mencionado nada? Sin duda es un viejo muy astuto.»_

—¿Por qué tantas preguntas de ese lugar? —preguntó curiosa.

—Me la están ofreciendo, pero no se si comprarla.

—Cómprala, tengo un buen presentimiento acerca de ese lugar.

—Lo pensaré. Gracias por tu ayuda, saludos a todos.

Colgó el teléfono pensando que los presentimientos de su amiga a veces le daban escalofríos, aún recordaba sus años juntos en Hogwarts y había aprendido a tenerles respeto. Se recostó en la cama dispuesto a tomar una decisión.

La señora encargada de la limpieza entró a su cuarto sin siquiera anunciarse. Últimamente se había tomado unas confianzas con él que no le agradaban, temía el momento en el que se colara a su cama mientras dormía o entrara al baño mientras se duchaba.

Oh… eso ya había pasado.

En definitiva entre más pronto se fuera de ese lugar mejor.

***º*º*º**

Harry se encontraba sentado en una mesa a la intemperie en un restaurante pegado al muelle con Gaspard Collingwood y Jeff Kingsolver, dueño de la propiedad. Sin duda era un hombre bastante mayor, pero al ser mago seguro alcanzaba a vivir otros años más.

El sonido de las gaviotas y las olas era la música que acompañaba su almuerzo y en la que podía ser una conversación que le cambiara la vida a Harry.

—Considerando la antigüedad, el tamaño y el estilo de la construcción...

—El precio es el que es, ni un galeón más ni uno menos —intervino Jeff.

—No es eso lo que le preocupa —acotó Gaspard.

—El precio esta bien, pero esa casa lleva vacía mucho tiempo, siento curiosidad por...

—Tal y como esta.

—Perdón.

—La casa se vende tal y como está —explicó Kingsolver.

—Una vez que me de el dinero, me lavaré las manos sobre la propiedad y sobre todo lo que hay dentro.

Harry se rió seco, para después ponerse serio y pasar su aguda mirada verde sobre los dos. —Hay algo que no me están contando.

—Humm es una propiedad maravillosa —halagó Gaspard, alzando sus hombros—, ya la ha visto.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Hay una plaga de doxies? —cuestionó enarcando su ceja—. Me sorprende esta venta —confesó, inclinándose sobre la mesa.

Los hombres intercambiaron miradas y negaron con su cabeza.

—No hay nada extraño.

—¿Y bien? ¿Es un si o es un no? —presionó Jeff, estaba perdiendo un poco los estribos.

Harry no se tragaba ese cuento, pero por lo visto esos ancianos no dirían nada de momento.

—No es lo que yo estaba buscando, pero hay algo de esta propiedad que me atrae.

—¿Eso es un si? —preguntó Collingwood con los ojos brillantes, parecía que ya estaba saboreando la venta.

—Es un sí.

El alivio bañó los semblantes de Gaspard y Jeff, era notaría su alegría, parecían haberse quitado un gran peso de encima, casi como una maldición.

—En ese caso brindemos por el nuevo propietario —propuso Kingsolver, llamaron a la mesera para que les trajera tres vasos de whiskey de fuego.

***º*º*º**

La noche era hermosa, la luna brillaba en el cielo despejado. Harry recargado en cofre de su jaguar, miraba la propiedad como si esperara que en algún momento algo saliera de ahí y que le explicase todo el misterio que la rodeaba.

—Veamos en que me he metido.

Estaba a punto de avanzar a la puerta cuando vio la silueta de una mujer en la ventana del cuarto principal, incluso las luces parpadearon, segundos después la mujer había desaparecido junto con la luz.

La sangre se le heló por un momento, incluso la piel se le puso de gallina y el miedo se hizo hueco en su estómago.

—¿Qué diablos fue eso?

_«No me debería extrañar, decían que estaba embrujada como la Casa de los gritos y ahora veo por qué.»_

—¿Tendrá razón Luna?

Se talló el rostro, sacudiéndose aquellas sensaciones. Él había visto a lo largo de esos años cosas y personas que en verdad provocaban terror y ganas de mojar los pantalones, ahora no podía venir a comportarse como un niño asustadizo por un par de fantasmas.

Entró a la casa azotando la puerta con varita en mano.

—¿Hay alguien aquí?

Subió la escalera cauteloso. Revisó la primera habitación, después fue a la segunda, abrió la puerta aventándola encontrando el jarrón blanco lleno de flores lilis frente a la ventana donde había visto a la misteriosa mujer.

—¿Que rayos esta sucediendo? ¿Cómo llegó esto aquí?

Eso si daba miedo. Recorrió el resto del lugar, pero se encontraba solo sin fantasmas ni humanos u otras criaturas.

—Esto no es normal, algo pasa en esta casa —concluyó rascando su cabeza.

Y él lo averiguaría, mañana se pondría a buscar información sobre la propiedad.

***º*º*º**

Hermione había terminado de hacer la cena, Roderick aún no llegaba de su trabajo en la oficina de La ley mágica internacional en el Ministerio. Así que aprovechó para cortar un par de lilis de su vergel.

Leer era su pasatiempo favorito, seguido por cuidar de su jardín, había sembrado de todo tipo de flores, le gustaba ver el lugar lleno de colores y aromas. Su esposo no la dejaba trabajar, sólo deseaba que estuviera en su casa, apenas la dejaba salir, era muy posesivo y celoso.

La mayoría de sus compañeras de Hogwarts, eran como ella, amas de casa. Algunas pocas habían logrado obtener un trabajo en el Ministerio y en otros lugares donde su inteligencia y desempeño era bien remunerado y valorado. Ella hubiese deseado ser una de esas, pero no era el caso y no iba a ponerse a pensar en eso otra vez.

Entró a la casa, canturreando una canción. En la cocina arregló las flores colocándolas en un jarrón blanco que subió a su habitación dejándolo sobre el un mueble que tenía junto a la ventana que daba al jardín.

***º*º*º**

*Fowey, pequeño pueblo costero al sur de Inglaterra.

*Orla Quirke, Ravenclaw, 94-01.

***º*º*º**

_**Continuará…**_

**_¡Gracias por leer!_**

Muchas gracias a todos los que se dan el tiempo de leer la historia y nos tienen en favoritos y alertas esperamos que se animen a comentar.

*** ¨ )¸.·´¸.·´¨)**

**(´¸.·*´¯`*»— —**_**The darkness princess &amp; Lady Muerte**_**.**


	3. La mujer misteriosa

**_Disclaimer: _**Las parejas oficiales nunca debieron ser, así que nosotros atentamos contra lo establecido en los últimos dos libros, porque un amor como este vivirá en el corazón de todos nosotros **hoy, mañana y siempre**. Los personajes le pertenecen a Jk Rowling. Así como parte de la trama en la que se basa la historia, pertenece a una película para la televisión, dirigida por Michael Scott y a Edge of the Garden Productions.

**¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸ o .¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤**

**BETWEEN TWO TIMES**

**_By_**

_**The Darkness Princess &amp; Lady Muerte**_

* * *

_Para ustedes que nos miran desde el cielo._

_Siempre estarán en nuestros corazones._

_D.B.M.F._

***º*º*º**

_**La mujer misteriosa.**_

Harry estaba tomando el desayuno acompañado de Orla, esperaba que ella pudiera darle información sobre la casa, pero antes quería tratar otro tema que le inquietaba. Extrañamente ese día, Fowey parecía un pueblo fantasma, las personas parecían no querer salir de sus hogares, apenas habían abierto un par de lugares.

—¿Qué es lo que está ocurriendo?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Mira, soy auror y mi instinto me dice que algo está sucediendo aquí. Las calles están vacías, casi no hay pescadores navegando. Llámame paranoico, pero pareciera que se estuvieran escondiendo de algo o alguien. Así que, dímelo.

—Bien, bien... tú ganas, señor auror —bromeo, levantando sus manos antes de adoptar una seriedad que le dio mala espina a Harry—. De un tiempo acá han aparecido muertas algunas criaturas sobre el puerto, pero ahora encontraron una persona y no se sabe la causa.

—Supongo que ya vino un escuadrón de aurores a investigar.

—Vinieron trabajadores del Ministerio a recoger el cuerpo, pero no han dicho nada acerca del asunto.

En los años que llevaba como Jefe, nunca había dejado un caso sin atender y le molestaba que Miller —el mago que había dejado a cargo—, lo estuviera haciendo.

—Mandaré unas cartas, veré que atiendan este caso a la brevedad —aseveró rotundo.

—Oh muchas gracias, todos sabemos que estas aquí descansando, de ahí que ninguno se atreviera a contártelo.

—Parece que eso es algo común en este lugar, mantener todo en secreto —dijo más para sí, que para ella.

—No todo es así, ya te acostumbraras. —Apretó su mano de forma cariñosa.

—Mmmm.

—Escuché que compraste la casa de los Kingsolver, pensé que buscabas algo más temporal.

—Yo también, pero esa casa...

—Te escogió —agregó con rapidez.

—Sí —asintió, sus ojos se achicaron buscando comprender por qué había dicho eso.

—Collingwood es todo un vendedor. Debo irme, tengo otro compromiso. —Tomó sus cosas, dibujó una sonrisa y salió del lugar, dejándolo con muchas preguntas.

***º*º*º**

Harry volvió a casa más tarde, realizó las cartas y poco después tomó el teléfono que hacía poco habían conectado, prefería usarlo a inclinarse sobre la chimenea, era más cómodo. Llamó a casa de los Weasley, sorprendiéndose de encontrar tan temprano a Ron ahí.

—¿Crímenes? ¿Casa embrujada? —preguntó burlón, soltando una carcajada—. Te lo mereces por mudarte a Fowey.

—Ni lo digas —resopló recargando el peso en su otro pie—, además no me he mudado, es sólo una temporada.

—Deberías haber vuelto ya, haces falta en los partidos de Quidditch, el hurón ha estado atrapando la snitch.

Harry soltó una carcajada imaginándose a Draco pavoneándose por su triunfo frente a los enfurruñados pelirrojos. —Volveré pronto, deja que disfrute de sus victorias.

—Bah, está bien.

Harry ya podía imaginarse la cara que tenía en ese momento su amigo, sonrió añorando su hogar en Londres.

—Hay algo que no se si deba contarte…

—¿Qué pasa? —inquirió inquieto, su amigo había sonado bastante titubeante, algo que sólo sucedía cuando iba a decirle algo serio.

—Me tope con Cho, ¿quieres... qué siga?

Potter tomó una gran bocanada de aire, para sofocar las emociones contrarias que bullían en su interior.

—¿Cómo... cómo está?

—Creo que bien, me preguntó por ti, me hizo prometerle que la mantendría informada. No se como terminé metido en eso, pero si no quieres que le pase información, no lo haré.

Él no esperaba eso, resopló largamente. Cho de nuevo estaba sacudiendo su mundo, en verdad no la entendía. ¿Por qué no simplemente quedaban y hablaban para arreglar todo? ¿Por qué las mujeres complicaban todo? Él la había buscado y ella lo había alejado.

_«¡Carajo!»._

—No lo sé… yo…. sólo dile que lo siento.

—¿No se lo has dicho tú, ya?

—Sí, pero si se lo dices tú, quizás lo crea.

—Bien, se lo diré, quédate tranquilo.

Hablaron un poco más, pero la conversación no volvió a ser agradable o no al menos para Harry.

***º*º*º**

Los días pasaron, los mensajes que había enviado habían surtido efecto, dos aurores se había instalado en el pueblo con el fin de resolver el misterio de las muertes. Tener gente conocida cerca, lo había hecho sentir mejor, ya no se sentía el único forastero en el lugar.

Había salido con ellos a tomar unos tragos, pero no se había metido en el asunto del caso, si estaba en Fowey, era por qué se estaba tomando un receso de todo eso. Necesitaba romper viejas rutinas y comprobarse a sí mismo que no estaba casado con el trabajo.

Lamentablemente no había logrado averiguar muchas cosas sobre la propiedad que había comprado, pero al no volver a presenciar eventos sospechosos, lo había dejado de lado. Se había dedicado a arreglar el lugar, a hacerlo habitable, para eso Keply —su elfo domestico de Londres— había llegado. Kreacher se había quedado en Grimmauld y era mejor así, no lo necesitaba quejándose por los rincones.

Fue una de esas tardes que se encontraba arreglando su recamara que algo extraño sucedió nuevamente, la ventana lateral estaba abierta para permitir la ventilación del lugar. De repente escuchó voces que provenían de la primera planta, caminó unos pasos para asomarse por la escalera y ver de quiénes se trataba, pero justo en ese momento la ventana de la habitación se cerró a su espalda con un sonido estridente, haciéndolo respingar, volvió sobre sus pasos tan rápido como pudo, tratando de averiguar lo qué había sucedido, topándose sólo con la nada.

—Quizás fue el viento —se dijo, buscando calmar su desconcierto, aunque en realidad no lo creía, pero lo dejó pasar.

Al día siguiente estaba trabajando de forma manual en las cerraduras de las puertas traseras de la casa, mientras escuchaba la radio. Sonaba una canción famosa de The Weird Sisters, cuando la interferencia cambió de estación.

—*Nobby Leach ha dicho públicamente que le gustaría ser el nuevo Ministro de magia, el Ministro actual *Bolwin declaró lo siguiente…

Harry se detuvo extrañado, oyendo la transmisión, apenas y recordaba esos viejos nombres de la clase de Historia de la magia de Hogwarts.

—¿Qué es esto, el canal de historia? —Se acercó a la radio que se encontraba en la mesa junto con una cerveza de mantequilla empezada.

La transmisión se perdió y nuevamente entró la estación con la canción de "Magic words".

—¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Obviamente no obtuvo respuesta, en la casa podía estar sucediendo algo, pero evidentemente «eso», no hablaba, sólo se manifestaba de manera inesperada.

—El amo llamó, Keply esta para servirle.

—No es nada Keply, no te llamaba a ti —respondió, tomando un trago de su cerveza, antes de volver a concentrarse en las cerraduras.

***º*º*º**

Una noche Harry salió a cenar con Piett y Sheffield, los aurores que habían llegado hacía una semana. Apenas habían comentado algo del caso, hasta el momento estaban siguiendo pistas y entrevistando a los pescadores. Los había dejado después de que ellos invitaran a un grupo de chicas a un bar, aún no estaba listo para ninguna clase de interacción con las mujeres, ni siquiera la que implicaba sólo sexo casual.

Ron no había mencionado nada nuevo sobre Cho y él había preferido morderse la lengua antes de preguntar por ella. Aunque a veces se encontraba pensando en ella, añorando sus besos y sus caricias, además del calor de su cuerpo en su cama.

_«¿Le pasará lo mismo? ¿Me perdonará alguna vez? ¿Qué estoy haciendo__? ¿Olvidarla o__ sólo darle tiempo al tiempo para resolverlo? Tal vez debería buscarla nuevamente»._

Meditabundo, entró a su casa, se dirigió al baño más cercano de la planta baja, no lo usaba porque el lavamanos parecía tapado y sin nada más que hacer, se dispuso a arreglarlo, pero no esperó encontrar un collar atorado en el caño. Lo puso en un trapo bajo la luz, limpiándolo de la inmundicia, descubriendo un _giratiempos_. Nunca había visto uno tan pequeño, tal vez sólo se trataba de bisutería barata y no tenía ningún poder, aún así era muy extraño.

—¿A quién habrá pertenecido? Kingsolver dijo que la casa había estado deshabitada una larga temporada, pero no creo que esto haya estado tanto tiempo ahí.

Lo colocó a la luz del foco y fue entonces que al levantar la mirada vio a través de la ventana a una mujer paseándose por su jardín aún sin arreglar. Miró su reloj notando la hora, era bastante noche como para hacer visitas y esperaba no se tratará de una fanática o alguna mujer deseando hacerle compañía.

Extrañado e intrigado, abandono el baño y se dirigió al lugar con el collar en la mano, al salir observó que la mujer en realidad se encontraba buscando algo por el pasto crecido y la hierba seca. No podía ver muy bien sus rasgos o su rostro por la oscuridad —recordaría poner un gran foco por la mañana—, así que se acercó lentamente.

—Hola… es un poco tarde para estar por aquí, ¿no cree? —habló, poniendo más atención en ella ahora que estaba más cerca. Se trataba de una mujer joven— mucho más que él—, tenía el cabello castaño rizado apenas acomodado en un peinado, su silueta lucía un vestido blanco por debajo de las rodillas, algo antiguo —pero qué sabía él de moda—, además de un suéter abierto color rojo a juego.

Jamás la había visto por Fowey, ni mucho menos cerca de su casa. No entendía cómo es que había llegado ahí. Dio unos pasos más hacía ella, manteniendo una distancia prudente, parecía demasiado sorprendida por su presencia.

Hermione se reprendió mentalmente por no haber llevado su varita, como había sido tan descuidada para dejarla adentro de la casa. —¿Quién es usted? ¿Qué está haciendo aquí? —cuestionó a la defensiva.

Sus ojos se deslizaron por el hombre una y otra vez, tratando de deducir si era o no, un peligro potencial. Concluyendo que aparte de su extraña forma de vestir, no parecía ser un delincuente, en realidad hasta lo encontraba atractivo, con cara de buena persona.

—Vivo aquí, acabo de comprar esta casa —explicó, buscando tranquilizarla, su actitud le recordaba la de un animal asustado.

—Eso es imposible —respondió de inmediato, esa no podía ser su casa, era la suya.

Nunca volvería a dejarse llevar por las apariencias.

_«¡Merlín, el hombre esta loco!, tal vez si grito, Roderick me escuche y salga.»_

—¿Qué es lo que la trajo por aquí? ¿Necesita ayuda? —inquirió escaneando el lugar, pero no parecía haber nadie más ahí. Trató de acercarse, pero ella no se lo permitió.

—Apártese, aléjese —pidió, haciéndose hacía atrás—. Lo que usted esta diciendo es una locura, no puede vivir aquí, ¡esta es mí casa, mí jardín!

_«¿Acaso está loca? ¿Se tratara de una hija de Kingsolver? ¿Será qué él no le avisó a sus hijos que vendió la propiedad?»._

Realmente estaba confundido. —¿Cómo qué su casa? ¿De qué está hablando? — inquirió, alzando su ceja en espera de que ella agregara algo más.

Hermione movió su cabeza negando, estrechó sus ojos con desconfianza.

_«¿Es qué es tonto o qué?»._

—Estoy buscando algo —informó finalmente, ni siquiera sabía por qué le estaba dando una explicación. Entonces, notó que él tenía en una de sus manos, su preciado collar—. ¡Eso, eso es mío!

Harry dirigió su mirada al colgante, sus cejas se crisparon. _«¿Cómo es qué esta buscando esto, si lo saque del caño de mi baño?»._

—Puede devolvérmelo —pidió o más bien exigió.

Él alargó su mano hacia ella, después de todo él no necesitaba de ese collar. No veía el problema de dárselo, si es que en verdad era suyo, pero antes tendría que responder un par de preguntas.

—¿Esto?

—¿Dónde lo encontró?

—En un lavamanos.

—¿Qué? No puede ser.

—Es cierto.

—Lo perdí —murmuró confundida.

—Eso debió hacerlo hace mucho tiempo —expuso, riendo con ligereza, cosa que pareció enfurecerla.

—Me lo da, por favor. —Ese hombre en verdad estaba loco, no lograba comprender cómo se había hecho de su collar.

—Tenga que yo no lo necesito, por si no lo ha notado, soy hombre.

Hermione entornó sus ojos y extendió su mano con la palma hacía arriba esperando que dejara caer el collar sobre ella, pero cuando él no lo hizo, trató de atraparlo pero fue inútil. Su mano atravesó el collar como si se tratase de un espejismo. Soltó una exclamación mitad de asombro y susto, observando su mano con los ojos desorbitados y el vello de la nuca erizado.

Harry tampoco podía creer lo que había pasado, con su mano libre la señaló a ella y al collar.

—¿Ha visto eso?

Ella lo miró sin saber qué decir, incluso con un poco de terror, su mano estaba a punto de cubrir su boca, para sofocar el grito que pugnaba por salir de su garganta.

—Quien quiera que sea, de donde venga… ¡aléjese de nosotros! —Soltó demasiado alterada, corriendo hacía la casa.

—Pero…. —balbuceó, tomó el collar con su otra mano, sintiéndolo tan sólido al tacto. Ladeó su rostro buscando a la mujer notando que se dirigía a la puerta—. ¡Hey esa es mi casa!

Harry corrió abriendo la puerta de golpe, al ingresar se quedó blanco. Ahí no había nadie, minutos después más recuperado, empezó a buscarla por todo el lugar, pero fue en vano, en la casa sólo se encontraban él y el elfo.

Después de un rato en el que no puso sacarse de su mente ese evento espeluznante, se sentó en el sillón con un trago y en su mano seguía sosteniendo el collar, dándole vueltas.

—¿Qué fue todo eso? Ella no parecía ser un fantasma… era de carne y hueso —murmuró buscando entender; aún tenía su imagen grabada en la memoria como si no deseara salirse de su cabeza—. Era hermosa…

Hablaba en serio cuando había dejado escapar ese pensamiento. La mujer era muy linda a la luz de la luna, con esos rizos a punto de salirse de su peinado, esa boca risueña sin labial y esos ardientes ojos castaños.

—¿Cómo fue que desapareció? Yo la vi entrar aquí —exclamó perturbado—. No pude haber alucinado, eso sucedió… ¿será que me estoy volviendo loco? —Dejó escapar la pregunta y negó con un gesto, tomando un sorbo de su bebida—. No, alguna explicación debe haber.

_«¿Se __tratará__ de la casa?»._

Y entonces recordó que él había visto la silueta de una mujer en su cuarto noches atrás, ¿sería posible qué… se tratase de ella?

***º*º*º**

*Nobby Leach. Ministro de Magia entre 1962 y 1968, el acontecimiento más recordado de su legislatura fueron los disturbios ocasionados por los sangre pura durante las marchas por los derechos de los squibs (JKR). Se dice que Abraxam Malfoy influyó en su salida forzosa, pero nunca se ha podido probar (P). Información de diccionario org. Aquí será desde 1960, por si notan ese cambio.

*Bolwin. Es un personaje inventado por nosotras para la trama.

***º*º*º**

_**Continuará…**_

**_¡Gracias por leer!_**

Muchas gracias a todos los que se dan el tiempo de leer la historia y nos tienen en favoritos y alertas esperamos que se animen a comentar.

*** ¨ )¸.·´¸.·´¨)**

**(´¸.·*´¯`*»— —**_**The darkness princess &amp; Lady Muerte**_**.**


	4. Enigma del tiempo

**_Disclaimer: _**Las parejas oficiales nunca debieron ser, así que nosotros atentamos contra lo establecido en los últimos dos libros, porque un amor como este vivirá en el corazón de todos nosotros **hoy, mañana y siempre**. Los personajes le pertenecen a Jk Rowling. Así como parte de la trama en la que se basa la historia, pertenece a una película para la televisión, dirigida por Michael Scott y a Edge of the Garden Productions.

**¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸ o .¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤**

**BETWEEN TWO TIMES**

**_By_**

_**The Darkness Princess &amp; Lady Muerte**_

* * *

_Para ustedes que nos miran desde el cielo._

_Siempre estarán en nuestros corazones._

_D.B.M.F._

***º*º*º**

_**Enigma del tiempo.**_

(N/as: Contiene spoilers xD)

Hermione giró el pomo y aventó la puerta, entrando a su casa con el alma a punto de escapársele del cuerpo.

—¿Lo has encontrado? —preguntó Roderick, sin molestarse en alzar la mirada de los documentos en su escritorio.

Ella se encontraba sin voz, estaba agitada y no podía entender lo que acaba de presenciar. Wilkes levantó sus ojos clavándolos en ella, notando su exaltación, estaba tan pálida que creía que caería desmayada sobre la entrada.

—Hermione, ¿qué te ocurre?

—Yo no sé….

Roderick se levantó y apresurado caminó hacía ella, tomándola de los brazos. —¿Qué sucede?

Ella voceó varias veces sin lograr articular palabra alguna. Se recargó en el torso de él, buscando seguridad, finalmente después de inhalar y exhalar unos minutos. Roderick la alejó para poder echarle una mirada.

—Habla ya, mujer.

—Me encontraba buscando mi collar y apareció alguien… un hombre.

—¿Qué? ¿Quién?

—No lo sé… pero tenía mi collar, cuando intento dármelo yo no lo pude tomar, mi mano… mi mano lo atravesó —explicó, revisando su mano izquierda con temor—. No parecía un fantasma, pero… no lo sé… fue tan extraño.

—¡Que tontería estas diciendo mujer! ¿Al menos llevabas tu varita?

—No, la he dejado sobre la mesa —dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

—¡Demonios Hermione!

Wilkes tomó su varita del escritorio y salió al jardín seguido por ella.

—¿Qué vas a hacer?

—No hagas preguntas estúpidas —respondió avanzando hasta la mitad del sitio con pasos decididos y varita empuñada—. ¡Si hay alguien ahí que salga y de la cara! ¡Me ha oído!

Pasaron unos segundos en los que sólo los ruidos provenientes de la noche se escucharon. Roderick giró su cabeza para ver a su esposa detrás de él.

—No me lo he imaginado, tenía mi collar —repitió como si necesitara defenderse de él.

—Seguro es un criminal —expuso, regresando su atención al jardín, revisando cada rincón sigilosamente.

—Roderick, vamos entra a la casa —pidió, estar ahí afuera después de lo que había pasado le causaba escalofríos y una ansiedad espantosa, además no quería que su marido se enfrentara a nadie—. No… no parecía peligroso.

—No quiero tener intrusos en mi casa —gritó sulfurado—. _¡Lumus Maxima! ¡Homenum Revelio!_

El lugar se llenó por completo de luz, el segundo hechizo no tuvo ningún efecto, lo que decía que no había nada ahí.

—A quién hayas visto aquí, no lo esta más —manifestó en un gruñido—. _Nox_.

—Quizás ya se fue.

—Es posible, por la mañana revisaré las protecciones de la casa. Ahora vamos a dentro. —Su mano se cerró en el codo de ella, guiándola.

***º*º*º**

Harry acaba de meterse a la cama, no quería nada más que dormir, ya había tenido suficiente de ese día y esa extraña mujer. Estaba a punto de conciliar el sueño cuando unas voces provenientes de la primera planta lo alertaron.

—¿Te ha tocado? ¿Ha intentado algo? —cuestionó Wilkes.

—No, no me ha tocado —exclamó, separándose de él—. Sólo intentó devolverme mi collar.

—¿Por qué no lo cogiste?

—Lo intente… pero no sé qué sucedió —comentó aún presa de la confusión—, creo que no quería hacerme daño —añadió, abrazándose a sí misma.

—No basta que creas, Hermione. Si esta afuera a mitad de la noche, no puede ser para nada bueno, ¿lo has visto antes?

—No.

—Hermione, si me estás mintiendo...

—¡No te estoy mintiendo! —aseveró, cansada de los absurdos celos de su marido.

Potter se levantó lentamente, se puso las gafas y tomó su varita, caminó con lentitud acercándose al barandal, asomándose para ver si podía vislumbrar lo que ocurría.

Nada. No ocurría nada y las voces habían cesado como si nunca se hubiesen escuchado en su casa.

Se pasó la mano por su cabello desarreglándolo aún más, mientras exhalaba largamente. Algo tenía que poder hacer para averiguar lo qué ocurría ahí.

***º*º*º**

Por la mañana Harry desayunó algo rápido preparado por Keply. Antes de salir de la casa fue a la sala y dejó el collar en una caja redonda de cerámica que estaba sobre la chimenea. No necesitaba ir cargando eso por la vida, sería demasiado extraño.

Salió abrigándose bien, el día había comenzado nublado y ahora una suave llovizna se había desatado y parecía que no pensaba cesar pronto. Caminó hasta su Jaguar, pero después cambió de opinión y se desvió hacia donde se encontraba la banca arrumbada del jardín. Anoche esa mujer se había sostenido de ella para agacharse y buscar su collar.

_«En verdad no soñé con ella, no estoy loco.»_

Se repitió mentalmente, regresó a su auto con la imagen de ella persiguiéndolo y salió del lugar.

—Y yo que pensé que me aburriría en este pueblo, que equivocado estaba.

Se rió de sí mismo. Si lo que quería era dejar de pensar en Cho, en verdad lo estaba logrando.

La vida al parecer, aún le tenía deparadas demasiadas sorpresas…

***º*º*º**

Hermione se encontraba en su jardín, regando sus flores, mientras les hablaba. Después de todo eran su única compañía durante el día. Una camioneta apareció por la calzada de su casa, sonrió alegre. Sacudió sus manos de la posible tierra que tuviera y esperó que el visitante descendiera.

*Algie Longbottom sonrió al verla, se acercó con una maceta entre sus manos. —Buenos días, espero no ser inoportuno.

—No, no… ¿qué es lo que traes esta vez? —cuestionó curiosa, sus pupilas estaban clavadas en la extraña planta. Algie conocía mucho de plantas mágicas, él solía regalarle algunas que traía de sus viajes por el mundo mágico, como había sido el cerezo que crecía día a día en la parte este de la propiedad, también le había aconsejado poner una banca de madera al borde del jardín y ella así lo había hecho.

Eran viejos amigos, se habían conocido en Hogwarts. Él era un buen mago, tal vez un poco despistado y gruñón a veces, pero muy agradable cuando quería.

—El jardín te esta quedando precioso.

—Muchas gracias.

—Me contarás ¿cuál es tu secreto? —preguntó contento.

—Sabes que hay algo mágico en este jardín.

—Por supuesto que lo hay, ¿qué encantamientos usas?

—Ninguno, en serio.

—Sé que debe haberlo, antes de que tu llegaras conocí esta propiedad y la tierra era infértil. Tú tienes un don. —Su boca su curvó en una sonrisa al notar que su halago había tenido un efecto positivo en su amiga.

—Mi madre cultivaba un huerto.

—Nunca me lo habías contado —pronunció muy serio.

—Fue dolorosa su perdida, me costaba hablar de ella, incluso recordar los buenos momentos —comentó con las lágrimas al borde sus ojos.

Algie se limpió la garganta, espero un momento a que el ambiente se aligerara y luego recordó que aún tenía entre sus manos aquella planta.

—Tal vez puedas encontrarle un lugar a esta *aconitum.

Hermione buscó recuperarse, al ver el regalo sonrió con gran sinceridad. —Muchas gracias, creo que tengo el lugar adecuado para esta pequeña —dijo recibiendo la maceta.

Wilkes salió de su casa, observando al hombre que se encontraba en su jardín de arriba abajo con desprecio. —Longbottom —Arrastró su nombre, poniendo mala cara—. ¿Qué ha traído esta vez?

—Es una aconitum, es utilizada para la elaboración de distintas pociones y es muy linda, hará juego con las demás —explicó sonriendo moderada, esperando que su querido esposo no hiciera una de sus escenas.

—¿Cuánto es?

—Oh no, es un regalo para Hermione —manifestó jocoso.

—Sólo deja la factura y vete.

—Roderick —pidió apenada.

—Espero que no hayas estado anoche merodeando por aquí —soltó de repente, para sorpresa de su esposa y extrañeza de Algie.

—¿Por qué iba a hacer eso?

—Él no fue. —Defendió Hermione, estaba roja de vergüenza y pena.

—Es sólo una pregunta, querida.

—Pues no se de qué me están hablando, ¿qué ocurrió anoche?

—No es algo que te interese —replicó de mala manera.

—Es mejor que me vaya —anunció Algie, al ver que los ánimos se estaban calentando y no quería que esto terminara en un absurdo duelo.

—Hasta luego, Longbottom —despidió Wilkes.

Hermione se acercó a él, sonriéndole a manera de disculpa. Él estrechó su mano con comprensión.

—Adiós, que tengan buen día.

Roderick lo miró recelosamente mientras subía a su camioneta y se alejaba por la vereda hacia el portón. —Llegaré tarde, tengo acumulado de trabajo, Lowell sigue en Florida.

—Bien. —Fue lo único que dijo, estaba realmente molesta por la forma en que había tratado a su amigo.

—Hasta la noche. —Se acercó tomando su barbilla y plantándole un beso rudo.

Hermione se quedó a mitad del jardín observándolo irse, con sus manos en forma de puño, tardó un par de minutos en relajarse o al menos eso trato. Ese día realmente estaba yendo de peor a terrible, posó una mano sobre su estómago, no se sentía del todo bien, esa mañana se había levantado con un pequeño malestar que se había acrecentado con semejante disgusto que había tenido que tragarse.

Lo mejor sería que fuera adentro a buscar alguna poción y tal vez un buen té.

***º*º*º**

Harry caminaba con Orla por la avenida principal del pueblo. Se la había topado cuando ella salía de la tienda, él había ido ahí también a surtirse de algunos víveres.

—Pareces sonámbulo, ¿estás seguro que estas consciente? —bromeó, notando que una sonrisa se colaba en la cara del auror.

—Lo siento —dijo, sobándose su cuello.

—¿Has podido dormir bien desde que llegaste?

—Lo suficiente —repuso—, oye Orla, dijiste que conocías la propiedad que compre.

—Sí… cuando éramos niños todos llegamos a jugar alguna vez ahí.

—¿Los Kingsolver tienen hijas?

—No que yo sepa.

Potter apretó sus labios, mientras su rostro se deformaba en una mueca de intriga.

_«¿Quién habrá sido entonces esa mujer?»._

—¿Conoces alguna historia acerca de la casa? ¿Alguna leyenda local?

—Todas las casas de por aquí tienen sus historias, ya sabes, quién nació ahí, quién murió.

Ella había dicho una palabra clave para él, se puso derecho y la miró con seriedad. —¿Quién murió en la propiedad?

—Son sólo historias de fantasmas, ¿acaso te has topado con alguno? —preguntó con diversión.

—Tal vez.

—¿Deberíamos hacer una fogata una noche y contar historias de terror?

—No...

—Puedes pensarlo es una buena oferta.

Orla se despidió y se alejó de él, dejándolo con un mar de interrogantes, qué no tenía idea de cómo responder.

***º*º*º**

Por la noche Harry regresaba de pasar el día desestresandose, había jugado un largo partido de Quidditch con unos pescadores —que habían resultado buenos oponentes— y sus compañeros aurores. Apartó su coche y entró a su casa tenuemente ilumina, soltó las llaves sobre el sillón, estaba por sacarse su chamarra negra cuando notó sobre la mesa del comedor el jarrón blanco llenó de distintas flores —que por supuesto él no había colocado y que estaba seguro Keply tampoco—.

—¿Qué diablos?

Avanzó un poco y notó por la ventana en su jardín a la mujer de la noche anterior, sentada en la banca. Merlín, ver su silueta ahí entre sombras de árboles, era una visión bastante tenebrosa, pero aún así, se encontró saliendo disparado para poder alcanzarla.

—Hola.

Hermione se asustó nada más al verlo, su boca tembló abierta sin poder creer que nuevamente estaba ahí ese desconocido que había ocupado sus pensamientos las últimas veinticuatro horas.

—Por favor, no se vaya —suplicó en tono bajo, como si temiera que su voz fuese a espantarla.

—Si mi marido le ve aquí…

—¿Tiene un marido? —cuestionó sin ocultar su ligero tono de decepción.

—Sí y esto no le va a gustar.

Harry se pasó la mano por su cara y cabello, miró más allá del jardín antes de regresar su atención a ella. Hermione no pudo evitar notar que incluso antes de que él hiciera eso, su peinado no tenía sentido.

—Sólo quiero hablar —murmuró, colocándose bien sus lentes.

—No entiendo lo qué esta pasando —mencionó ladeando su cuerpo ligeramente hacía la presencia masculina. Estar sentada le permitía tener otra visión de él, la luz de la luna le facilitaba la tarea de leer sus expresión faciales, se había dejado crecer la barba— apenas un poco —y eso sin duda le favorecía—. ¿Quién es usted? ¿Qué hace aquí?

—Yo quería preguntarle lo mismo.

—Esta es mi casa —afirmó, dirigiendo sus ojos hacía la estructura un tanto para señalarla y otra por ver que su esposo no apareciera hecho una furia.

Harry soltó una risa floja, que ella no comprendió a qué venía. —Tal vez no lo crea, pero lo curioso de esto, es que también es mi casa.

Ella por primera vez creyó que lo que decía era cierto, sus ojos se cubrieron de preocupación. Su mente estaba trabajando duramente para explicar esa situación.

—Soy Harry Potter. —Se presentó finalmente, buscando obtener un nombre de parte de esa misteriosa mujer.

Hermione se levantó de la banca, cubriéndose la boca con una mano. Se giró dándole la espalda, Harry temió que se alejaría y buscó acercarse a ella para detenerla, pero en él último momento se contuvo de hacerlo. No sabía lo que ocurriría si la tocaba y en ese momento no quería arriesgarse a que ella desapareciera.

Fantasma o no, quería seguir conversando con ella.

_Sí, debía haberse vuelto loco._

—¿Se encuentra bien?

—Me duele la cabeza por usted —acusó, bajando su mano, girándose por completo para mirarlo directamente—, por mi collar que tiene en su propiedad.

Potter soltó un pequeño bufido, comprendiendo finalmente una cosa de todo aquel lío. —Miré aquí esta pasando algo muy extraño y creo que esta relacionado justo con ese collar que tanto desea volver a tener.

—¿Cómo puede ser eso? —interrogó demandante de explicaciones.

—Usted vió lo que sucedió cuando intente entregárselo, ¿puede explicárselo?

—No puedo. —Reconoció luciendo realmente afligida y perdida, tanto que Harry tuvo la intención de tomarla entre sus brazos y consolarla.

—Bien… —pronunció trastocado por los deseos absurdos que estaba sintiendo, se dio un reprimenda mental y se obligó a concentrarse—, va a parecerle raro, pero tengo que preguntárselo. ¿En qué año estamos?

Ella movió su cabeza hacía un lado, entornó sus ojos y torció su boca. Era obvio que esa pregunta la encontraba absurda.

—¿Le parezco tan estúpida? —Alzó sus cejas hacía él con enojo.

—No, ¿qué año es para usted? —repitió firme, a pesar de su reacción y sus expresiones faciales.

—Un año es un año, es el mismo para todos —declaró con un tono de listilla, que Harry encontró adorable, pero antes de que su rostro lo traicionara y esbozara una sonrisa, la presionó con una mirada exigente.

Ella soltó un suspiro exasperado y respondió: —1960.

La mandíbula de Harry cayó y le costó volver a serenarse. Si antes creía que algo andaba mal, ahora tener la certeza no lo ayudaba para nada. —¡Por todos los hipogrifos!

—¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué me mira de esa manera como si estuviese muerta?

—Porque para mi son 48 años más.

—Es imposible —aseveró sin creerlo, claramente pensando que el hombre le estaba jugando una broma y una de muy mal gusto.

—No, no lo es —acotó. Necesitaba una manera de probárselo y rápida—, espere.

—¿Qué es lo que esta buscando?

—Un segundo —pidió, se revisó toda la ropa hasta que finalmente en la bolsa interna de su chaqueta encontró lo que necesitaba—, miré mi identificación. Ve este año de aquí, es el año en que nací.

Hermione jadeó perturbada, lo miró y volvió a mirar el documento que él sostenía. —No puede ser.

—Sí puede, esta ocurriendo.

—¿Cómo lo hace? ¿Es un viajero en el tiempo? ¿Tiene un giratiempos? —Dejó escapar todas las preguntas que se estaban amontonando en su mente.

—No, no… ninguna de esas cosas.

—¿Pero es mago?

—Lo soy, y usted es una bruja. —Para ese punto era más que obvio, pero una confirmación no estaba de más.

—Sí.

—Algo más esta ocurriendo aquí y no es algo que yo haya provocado.

—Le juro que yo tampoco lo he hecho —espetó, llevándose una mano a su corazón, como si estuviera a punto de prometerlo por su vida.

—Le creo —afirmó, se quedó callado observando la casa, entonces recordó los jarrones—. Las flores de la casa, ¿son suyas?, ¿son de este jardín?

Ella agradeció el cambió de tema, esa conversación ya había tenido suficientes altibajos para tan poco tiempo, movió su cabeza asintiendo con una sonrisa trémula en sus labios ahora pálidos.

—Sí, las recojo todos los días.

—Pero aquí no hay flores ahora. —Evidenció girándose señalando con sus manos el lugar.

—¿Qué no hay flores? Hay flores en todas partes —exclamó, indicando con sus brazos a su alrededor.

—No, no están aquí, no donde yo estoy.

—Miré —dijo, se le hizo fácil inclinarse y cortar una rosa—. Miré esta.

Harry vio como ante sus ojos la flor marchita cobraba vida, era un intenso rojo como la sangre, cuando él intento tomarla, ésta cayó en picada hasta quedar sobre la maleza tan muerta como había estado segundos antes de que ella la tomara.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —inquirió apesadumbrada, sus ojos seguían clavados en la rosa.

Potter no supo responder, miró su mano y la de ella. —No entiendo nada de esto, estoy igual que usted —expresó desconcertado—. Hay casi 50 años entre usted y yo, pero de algún modo compartimos este espacio.

—No se cómo explicar esto, debo… tengo que buscar un libro, tal vez ahí haya una explicación, algo sobre dimensiones cruzadas, portales, líneas de tiempo…

Una sonrisa apareció en la boca del auror, verla así de exaltada era todo un espectáculo, incluso sus mejillas se habían coloreado, mientras seguía en ese monologo intenso. Ya podía imaginársela en Hogwarts, seguramente había sido toda una «come-libros», siempre teniendo la respuesta en la punta de la lengua, lista para decírsela a los profesores, siendo una molestia para el resto de sus compañeros.

—¿Por qué sonríe? ¿Le parece graciosa esta situación? —refunfuñó, poniendo sus manos en forma de jarra sobre su cintura.

—No, nada de eso… ¿por casualidad fue la mejor de su clase en Hogwarts?

—Por supuesto, también fui prefecta y premio anual, ¿a qué viene esa pregunta? —interrogó con una mueca de irritación.

—A nada —repuso con simpleza, sonriendo aún más.

—¿Qué? ¡Merlín!… ¿soy la única que trata de explicar lo qué pasa aquí?

—No, no, yo también quiero entenderlo, sólo quería saber más de usted…

Hermione sintió algo extraño en su interior, se llevó las manos al estómago para aplacar aquellas sensaciones.

_«¿Por qué esas palabras me hicieron sentir así? ¿Qué me sucede con este hombre?»._

—Es mejor que entre, mi marido debe estar buscándome —anunció, dándole apenas una mirada de reojo.

—Espere —intentó detenerla, pero sabía que era inútil.

—No, debo irme.

—Buenas noches —susurró.

Él se quedó mirándola hasta que desapareció detrás de su puerta, dejó escapar un suspiro que pareció venir de lo profundo de su alma.

_«¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Por qué tenía que conocerla?»._

Miró el cielo con las manos en los bolsillos y la cabeza revuelta, se quedó ahí un rato más pensando en la mujer misteriosa del jardín.

***º*º*º**

*Algie Longbottom: Tío abuelo de Neville, intentó tirar a Neville para ver si este mostraba un mínimo de actitudes mágicas cuando era niño. Lo puso al final del malecón de Blackpool y estuvo cerca de tirarlo. Él le regalo el sapo Trevor a Neville. Información del diccionario.

*Planta usada en la elaboración de pociones (PF). Tiene propiedades extremadamente poderosas (P). También se le conoce como acónito. Información del diccionario.

***º*º*º**

_**Continuará…**_

**_¡Gracias por leer!_**

Muchas gracias a todos los que se dan el tiempo de leer la historia y nos tienen en favoritos y alertas esperamos que se animen a comentar.

*** ¨ )¸.·´¸.·´¨)**

**(´¸.·*´¯`*»— —**_**The darkness princess &amp; Lady Muerte**_**.**


	5. Epístola a través de los años

**_Disclaimer: _**Las parejas oficiales nunca debieron ser, así que nosotros atentamos contra lo establecido en los últimos dos libros, porque un amor como este vivirá en el corazón de todos nosotros **hoy, mañana y siempre**. Los personajes le pertenecen a Jk Rowling. Así como parte de la trama en la que se basa la historia, pertenece a una película para la televisión, dirigida por Michael Scott y a Edge of the Garden Productions.

**¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸ o .¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤**

**BETWEEN TWO TIMES**

**_By_**

_**The Darkness Princess &amp; Lady Muerte**_

* * *

_Para ustedes que nos miran desde el cielo._

_Siempre estarán en nuestros corazones._

_D.B.M.F._

***º*º*º**

_**Epístola a través de los años.**_

(N/as: Contiene spoilers xD)

Hermione estaba concentrada arreglando sus plantas, ese día había elegido usar su nuevo vestido rosa pastel, esperando escuchar algún elogio de su marido, pero este nunca había llegado y no era de extrañarse. Lo que la tenía así callada y meditabunda era que no podía calmar su inquietud por ese extraño que aparecía de noche en su jardín. A pesar de todo lo raro que era ese sujeto estaba logrando volverse su pensamiento favorito, había venido a sacudir su mundo, a sacarla de la monotonía y del aburrimiento en el que había caído su vida.

_«Harry Potter, ¿será qué es pariente de Charlus Potter? Tal vez tengan algún tipo de relación, posiblemente se trate de su nieto…»._

—Buenos días.

—Algie. —Volvió de sus pensamientos, quitándose los guantes apresurada, yendo hasta él para abrazarlo. Afortunadamente Roderick no estaba y no podría molestarse por su actitud descarada, para una mujer casada.

—Hey, traje lo que pediste, pero no entiendo para qué quieres todos estos libros que hablan del tiempo —comentó intrigado, dejando en paquete en la banca de madera.

—Sólo curiosidad, ya sabes como soy.

—Lo sé, pensé que ese espíritu ávido de conocimiento se había apagado cuando te convertiste en la señora Wilkes.

Ella resopló fingiendo indignación.

—Oh vamos…

—Sé que es broma, sé que las cosas se volvieron extrañas entre nosotros, pero sabes que te aprecio —profirió, tomando su mano.

—Lo sé —respondió, dándole un apretón cariñoso.

Una sonrisa cruzó la boca risueña de Hermione, alegre se puso a revisar los títulos de los libros. Tal vez habían sido demasiadas emociones fuertes, de repente se sentía fatigada, se llevó una mano al pecho y respiró profundamente.

—Pareces enferma —dijo preocupado,.

—Es un catarro o algo así, nada de importancia.

—Deberías entrar a casa, el día esta húmedo y puede hacerte mal.

—Pero…

—No te preocupes por mi, debo irme ya —anunció gentil, besó su mejilla y apretando sus hombros con afecto.

—Gracias por este favor, hubiera podido encargarlos y que los trajeran por correo, pero estaba segura que tú los tenías —espetó, alzando uno de los libros.

Él soltó un sonido nasal, hizo un gesto con su mano. —No fue nada, disfrútalos. Espero que te mejores.

Hermione ingresó a su casa con los libros, estaba por sentarse a revisarlos, cuando la puerta se abrió dando pasó a su esposo. Apenas era media mañana y él ya estaba ahí, eso no era normal.

—Hola —Se acercó para recibirlo, tomando su saco—. Has llegado temprano.

—Vi en el camino la camioneta de Longbottom, ¿vino a verte?

—Sí, me trajo unos libros —respondió con visible irritación.

—¿Por qué no me los pediste a mi?

—¿Cuándo? Nunca estas y ya no quieres ir al Callejón Diagon o a Hogsmeade.

—Hermione, no es que no quiera, estoy trabajando para que tengamos una mejor vida.

—Yo podría trabajar también —masculló con desesperación.

—Ni hablar, sabes lo que pienso de eso.

—Pero yo…

—Es un tema que ya hemos hablado —aseveró tajante.

Hermione apretó sus labios en una línea de recelo, sus puños se cerraron con coraje y antes de que se dijeran algo hiriente, prefirió dirigirse a la salida.

—¿A dónde vas?

—Al jardín.

—¿Por qué trabajas tanto en ese jardín?

—Porque es lo único que me dejas hacer y quiero que dure 48 años.

—¿Por qué 48 años? —cuestionó, frunciendo su ceño.

—¡Roderick, es sólo un número! —manifestó con una mueca, reiniciando su camino.

—No quiero que Longbotttom venga cuando no estoy, no es correcto —indicó severo.

—¡Bien! —respondió alzando su voz colérica. Estaba harta de sus restricciones.

—Hablo en serio.

Hermione giró el pomo de la puerta, pero se quedó repentinamente quieta sosteniéndose de la madera. Se llevó una mano a su frente, cerrando los ojos y inhalando con fuerza.

—Otra jaqueca.

—No es nada, se me pasará.

—¿Y la fiebre de anoche? —replicó, tratando de hacerle notar que estaba enferma.

—Estoy bien —contestó, haciéndose la fuerte—. Si no lo estuviese, ¿quién cocinaría y limpiaría? —añadió con ironía.

Los músculos de la mandíbula de Wilkes se tensaron. —No vine a pelear contigo, quería que pasáramos un rato juntos.

—Pues empezaste mal.

—Entiende no me gusta cómo te ve Longbottom.

—Es sólo un amigo, si me ve, es porque hablamos, no hay otra razón —expuso con cansancio.

—He dicho todo sobre eso —farfulló cabreado, se alejó de ella yendo hacia la sala.

Hermione cerró la puerta y pateó el suelo con sus zapatos de tacón. Lo siguió buscando limar las cosas entre ellos, lo abrazó por detrás, aferrándose a él, sintiendo todo su cuerpo rígido. —Roderick lo siento, es sólo que me quedo muy sola cuando te vas.

—¿Crees qué me agrada eso? No tienes ni idea de lo que soporto todo el día, trabajar no es tan sencillo como tu piensas.

—Déjame saber lo que es, por favor —Lo liberó de su agarre y se puso delante de él—. En *_Flourish y Blotts_ están buscando dependienta.

—No, no y no. ¿Crees qué no puedo mantenerte?

—No he dicho eso.

—No lo necesitas, ¿cuántas veces me harás decírtelo? —preguntó tocando su cara.

Se quedó callada y cabizbaja, él siempre lograba aplastar sus deseos. ¿Por qué tenía que ser así? ¿Por qué siempre quería doblegarla? Tuvo que tomar fuerzas de sí misma para no caer a sus pies llorando.

Wilkes la abrazó, depositando un beso en su coronilla. —Así esta mejor.

***º*º*º**

Hermione se había quedado sola nuevamente, así que después de realizar los quehaceres de la casa y cuidar del jardín, se encontraba en la sala rodeada de libros, los cuales había devorado. Ninguno explicaba con certeza lo que ocurría en su casa, pero no se daba por vencida, esto no podía ser un misterio sin respuesta o quizás si, tal vez su enfermedad era realmente grave y la había hecho tener alucinaciones demasiado reales, pero fuera como fuera, gracias a eso había vuelto a tener algo que pensar a lo que dedicarse con interés y pasión.

Ese extraño del futuro, la había hecho volver a sentirse una mujer pensante, inteligente, no sólo una esposa dedicada, abandonada en su casa.

No supo cómo fue, pero pronto —y sin nada más que hacer—, estaba escribiendo una carta para aquel hombre misterioso del futuro.

_Querido señor Potter,_

_Sabiendo que puede que algún día reforme esta casa he pensado en escribirle esta misiva y esconderla en un lugar donde pueda encontrarla después de tantos años; puede que sólo sea producto de mi imaginación debido a la fiebre, pero aunque así fuese sería más que suficiente, porque hasta ahora un amigo imaginario es más de lo que tengo en estos momentos…_

_¿Me presente cuando nos encontramos en el jardín? No consigo acordarme, espero que me disculpe por mi falta de educación. Me llamó Hermione Granger, bueno ese solía ser mi nombre de soltera, ahora soy Hermione Wilkes._

_Nunca antes había vivido algo como lo que me sucedió con usted, no logró aún entenderlo, así que no se cómo funciona esto. ¿El fantasma soy yo o lo es usted? Supongo que depende del tiempo desde el que se analice el hecho, basándonos en eso, usted lo sería para mi y yo lo sería para usted._

_¿Sabe?, pensaba que ese tipo de sucesos sólo podían ser resultado de una tragedia indescriptible, pero la única tragedia en mi vida… es este matrimonio._

_Me mude a esta casa y a este pueblo hace ya casi dos años, cuando me case con mi marido por las razones equivocadas, no le conocía lo suficiente y ahora que lo conozco es demasiado tarde, pero *a lo hecho, pecho. ¿No hay una expresión así?_

_Algunos hombres cambian cuando consiguen lo que quieren, este es el caso de Roderick. Me enamor__é__ o al menos eso creía, de un mago con un importante puesto en el Ministerio, algo mayor que yo y un poco gruñón; pero en cuanto dije «si quiero», se volvió malhumorado, posesivo y celoso._

_Nunca se fía de mí, siempre me esta vigilando desde una puerta o una ventana, ¿cómo pude no darme cuenta?_

_No creía que el amor fuese a resultar así, desde luego no es lo que pensaba y mucho menos anhelaba. Nunca fui una mujer que se dejara llevar por sus emociones sobre su lógica, pero es claro que la situación me supero en todos los sentidos._

_Espero no cansarlo con todos mis problemas, no es mi intención, pero como ya le he mencionado, no tengo a nadie, Roderick se ha encargado de alejarme de todas mis amistades._

_Escribir esta carta me ha servido mucho, en verdad deseo que usted llegue a leerla._

_Sin más por el momento._

_Hermione._

Enrolló el pergamino y lo amarró con un listón rojo, colocándolo dentro de una caja metálica de galletas. El ruido de un motor la alertó, su esposo había llegado, dio un rápido vistazo por la ventara y corrió a esconder la caja dentro de la chimenea.

Roderick entró a la casa con su mal carácter por delante. —¡Hermione! ¿Qué haces mujer? ¿Dónde diablos te has metido?

Ella terminó de acomodarse en el sillón, tomó un libro abriéndolo con rapidez, aclarando su garganta.

—Estoy aquí.

***º*º*º**

Harry había pasado esos últimos días en el pueblo, el caso de las misteriosas muertes ahora había cobrado una nueva victima, obligándolo así a encargarse personalmente de la investigación. Una vez más había tenido que escribir al Ministerio para pedir más refuerzos y esperaba que ese Miller los mandara pronto o tendría que recurrir a ir personalmente por ellos.

Debido a eso, no había podido vigilar el jardín, había deseado tanto poder hablar nuevamente con esa mujer que ese día se había quedado en casa, para realizar algunos arreglos más. Se estaba volviendo verdaderamente un demente, ni siquiera se había atrevido a contárselo a Ron o Luna, aunque sospechaba que su amiga ya se olía algo.

Era una locura, lo entendía, pero esos jarrones con hermosas flores seguían apareciendo, recordándole que lo que había experimentado ya en dos ocasiones, no había sido una alucinación, ni un sueño, había sido algo más.

Los días se habían vuelto más fríos, así que había decidido darle una checada a la chimenea de la sala, acostado en un tapete, se encontraba parcialmente dentro de la estructura, estaba revisando un borde salido de la estructura cuando se topó con una caja de metal de esas de galletas, la sacó y le sopló varias veces para quitarle un poco de polvo antes de abrirla.

Se sorprendió al encontrar un pergamino enrollado, un aroma de vainilla y manzana inundo su nariz. Le quitó el listón y la extendió notando que se trataba de una carta, su asombro no concluyó ahí. Era una carta dirigida a él, escrita hace casi 50 años, por la mujer misteriosa.

Sus labios forzaron una gran sonrisa y su corazón se agitó sin qué pudiera entenderlo, sus ojos sedientos de esos párrafos se desplazaron con rapidez por aquella cuidada caligrafía.

—Hermione —pronunció, su nombre sonaba tan extraño, pero era justo el que hubiese esperado de una mujer así. Alguien como ella no podía tener un nombre común, tenía que tener uno extraordinario. Lo repitió un par de veces, tenía la sensación de haberlo oído antes, ¿dónde?, no lo sabía. No recordaba haber conocido a alguien llamada así.

La sangre le hirvió dentro de sus venas al saber la clase de patán que era el esposo de Hermione, le entristecía saber que ella se encontraba tan infeliz y le preocupaba que creyera que tenía que resignarse a esa vida sólo enfrentándola con fuerza y valentía. Entendía que ella era de otra época y creencias, el mundo mágico era algo retrogrado cuando se hablaba de matrimonios y la pureza de la sangre, quizás por eso ella no había considerado ya, separarse. Si tan sólo vivieran en el mismo tiempo, él… él… ¿qué se supone que haría?

—¡Por Gryffindor, ¿qué estoy pensando?! Ella esta 48 años lejos de mi y aún cuando no nos separara eso, no tendría ningún derecho de intervenir en ese matrimonio, aunque eso no me detendría para darle una lección a ese tal Rode-ook.

Sí, estaba teniendo pensamientos poco racionales y contradictorios, pero ¿quién no los tendría en su lugar?

***º*º*º**

Esa noche, Hermione no apareció en su jardín y él no podía sacársela de la cabeza. Recostado trababa de adivinar lo que ella probablemente se encontraba haciendo, aunque no le fue bien con eso, inminentemente pensó en que ella podía estar en la cama con Rode-ook y eso no le agradó para hecho le causo un malestar mayor y un enojo insano al imaginarse que ella podía estar haciendo el amor con ese hombre.

_«¿El amor?»._

No, seguramente sólo era sexo, por la forma en que ella había descrito su matrimonio, dudaba que el hombre supiese lo que era amar, complacer, probablemente también sufría insatisfacción sexual.

—Esto es ridículo.

Y lo era, no debía estar pensando en la vida sexual que tenía o no esa mujer.

En definitiva estaba perdiendo la cabeza.

***º*º*º**

*Flourish y Blotts. Se encuentra en el Callejón Diagon, está llena de libros hasta el techo; La parte trasera de la librería está dedicada a Adivinación. Se pueden encontrar desde libros sencillos de hechizos, hasta libros que muerden ('El Monstruoso libro de los Monstruos') o que son completamente invisibles ('El libro Invisible de la Invisibilidad'). En 1992 Gilderoy Lockhart va a Flourish y Blotts a dedicar el libro de su autobiografía (CS4, PA4). Se pueden encargar libros por correo (PM, RM).

*«A lo hecho, pecho.» Expresión que habla de enfrentar las cosas con fuerza y valentía.

***º*º*º**

_**Continuará…**_

**_¡Gracias por leer!_**

Muchas gracias a todos los que se dan el tiempo de leer la historia y nos tienen en favoritos y alertas esperamos que se animen a comentar.

*** ¨ )¸.·´¸.·´¨)**

**(´¸.·*´¯`*»— —**_**The darkness princess &amp; Lady Muerte**_**.**


	6. Misterios

**_Disclaimer: _**Las parejas oficiales nunca debieron ser, así que nosotros atentamos contra lo establecido en los últimos dos libros, porque un amor como este vivirá en el corazón de todos nosotros **hoy, mañana y siempre**. Los personajes le pertenecen a Jk Rowling. Así como parte de la trama en la que se basa la historia, pertenece a una película para la televisión, dirigida por Michael Scott y a Edge of the Garden Productions.

**¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸ o .¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤**

**BETWEEN TWO TIMES**

**_By_**

_**The Darkness Princess &amp; Lady Muerte**_

* * *

_Para ustedes que nos miran desde el cielo._

_Siempre estarán en nuestros corazones._

_D.B.M.F._

***º*º*º**

_**Misterios.**_

(N/as: Contiene spoilers xD)

Harry se encontraba en el puerto ensuciándose las manos con el caso de Fowey, Miller al menos en esto le había hecho caso y había mandado ya un grupo de aurores, ahora tenía a Piett y Sheffield, más otros cuatro sujetos: Krutov, Cassianti, Murray y Byrne.

Se rascó la cabeza y se levantó sacudiendo la tierra húmeda de sus pantalones, sus ojos aún yacían clavados en el nuevo cadáver. El viejo hombre tenía grabada una expresión de miedo que podía asustar hasta el más valiente.

—¿Qué es lo que piensa, jefe? —inquirió Piett.

—No lo sé, pero vamos a aclarar esto cuánto antes.

—¿No crees qué se trate de alguna venganza? —cuestionó Krutov, rascando su barba.

—Puede ser, no voy a descartar nada aún —dijo acomodando sus lentes, tenía el estómago revuelto. Sin duda era una mala forma de comenzar el día, ya estaba empezando a ponerse muy cómodo en sus vacaciones, pero por lo visto eso se había acabado—. Quiero patrullas a todas horas, este lugar más que cualquier otro.

—¿Se tratará de un solo asesino?

—Al principio fueron criaturas y luego fueron personas, puede tener conexión.

—Los interrogatorios no han resultado en nada sospechoso.

—Sigan investigando —mandó frustrado—, yo también haré algunas preguntas, dejemos que los agentes del Ministerio se encarguen de la escena.

Harry aún dándole vueltas al asunto se dirigió hacia "Mil leguas", cuando Orla lo interceptó.

—Hey, ¿qué es lo que ha pasado?

—Otra muerte —comunicó abatido.

—Oh.

—Tranquila, ya he pedido refuerzos, vamos a dar con el culpable.

—Si el mismísimo Harry Potter lo dice, lo creo —respondió con broma tratando de aligerar el humor del auror, pero era claro que no había funcionado—. Vamos, lo siento…

—No, tranquila… —Negó alzando su mano—. Necesito un buen café es todo.

—¿Mala noche?

—No tienes idea —dijo entre dientes, recordando sus pensamientos alrededor de una extraña que vivía en otra época.

—Deberías tomarlo con calma, has venido a descansar después de todo y a… —Calló sabiendo que estaba a punto de cometer una indiscreción.

—¿A qué? —preguntó, arqueando su ceja.

—Bueno, por aquí también llegaron ciertos rumores.

Él dibujo una cara agria como si hubiese estado chupando un limón pasado. —Perfecto —gruñó.

—Lo siento, estoy siendo inoportuna.

—No, debo irme —anunció y sus pies en lugar de llevarlo al bar, fueron hacia su coche. Estaba deseando volver a su casa y no salir.

Al llegar lo primero que hizo fue buscar en la chimenea, encontrando la caja de metal vacía. Maldijo y la dejó en su lugar.

¿Qué esperaba? ¿Qué por arte de magia apareciera otra carta?

—¡Joder, estoy loco!

Fue a la cocina y le pidió a Keply una taza grande de café, la cual no tardó en aparecer y mientras bebía sorbo a sorbo, jugaba con aquel collar de giratiempos.

Necesita respuestas, de su caso y de este misterio que lo llevaba a Hermione.

***º*º*º**

Esa mañana, Hermione se había sentido aún peor que otros días, la noche había sido pesada y larga con aquella fiebre que la había sorprendido. Levantarse le había llevado un tiempo, prepararle el desayuno a Roderick había sido realmente una tortura.

—No te ves bien —soltó su esposo, pasando su mirada por ella. Unas líneas surcaron su frente, mostrando un grado de preocupación.

—Es por resfriado —comentó de espaldas a él, sosteniéndose de la estructura de cocina, sentía que le faltaba fuerza en las piernas. Observó por la pequeña ventana el jardín y pensó nuevamente en aquel hombre del futuro de profunda mirada verde.

_«¿Lo volveré a ver? ¿Habrá recibido mi carta? —_Movió su cabeza negando_—. Esto es una locura…»._

—Hermione —llamó por quinta vez, pero al ver que no pensaba atenderlo, aventó la servilleta y fue hasta ella, apenas la estaba tomando de los brazos, cuando tuvo que sostenerla por la cintura pues prácticamente se había desmayado—. Hermione…

—¿Qué ha pasado?

Tocó su frente, sintiendo una capa de sudor. —Tienes fiebre nuevamente, es mejor que vuelvas a la cama.

—Tomaré algo y se me quitará —repuso, queriendo incorporarse—. ¿Has terminado ya de desayunar?

—Vendrás a recoger esto después, ahora te llevaré arriba —manifestó, recogiéndola en sus brazos—. Te he dicho que cuides mejor de ti, no puedes estar tanto tiempo en ese jardín… seguramente te has estado mojando demasiado y el viento frío te ha sentado mal.

—No ha sido nada de eso —protestó, estaba cansada que viese peligro hasta en el jardín, ¿es que acaso le prohibiría salir a su propio jardín también?—. Honestamente, estás exagerando.

_«No quiero ser una cautiva en mi casa.»_

—No repeles, no sabes lo que dices.

Hermione guardó su coraje, era inútil tratar de hablar con ese hombre. La cabeza le daba vueltas y sentía el cuerpo dormido.

Tal vez moriría pronto.

Jamás había sido una mujer que pensará en la muerte o en el suicidio, pero aquella vida la estaba llevando hasta sus límites. ¿Cuánto más podría resistir?

Wilkes la depositó sobre la cama, abrió los primeros botones del vestido que usaba su mujer, dejando ver su lencería conservadora. Fue por una toalla mojada al cuarto de baño, colocándosela en la frente, logrando que ella soltara un leve gemido de alivio.

—Cuando te sientas mejor, toma la poción —Apretó su mano y se alejó de ella—. Debo irme, ya he perdido mucho tiempo… sabes que no puedo llegar tarde, buscaré volver pronto.

Ella ni siquiera pronunció una despedida.

***º*º*º**

Potter pasó el resto del día en el puerto haciendo preguntas, pero parecía que nadie quería hablar del tema.

—¡¿Cómo voy a averiguar lo que ocurre si nadie quiere hablar?!

—Encontraremos la forma —señaló Murray, el más viejo del grupo—. Krutov y yo haremos la guardia esta noche.

—Tengan cuidado —mencionó con pesadumbre—. Byrne y Cassianti, los sustituirán antes del alba, el resto vayan a descansar.

Harry observó como los hombres iban abandonando el cuarto que les habían proporcionado como oficina temporal en el "Mil leguas". Revisó su reloj, notando la hora… había quedado de cenar con Collingwood, ya era tiempo de que le diera un par de explicaciones.

Se dirigió caminando al restaurante local _"La doncella de las olas"_, llegó apenas unos minutos tarde y cuando estaba por buscar su mesa, una mujer lo abordó.

—Señor Potter.

Él se detuvo confundido, observando a través de sus gafas a la mujer frente a él, no era la gran belleza, pero era bonita con aquella sonrisa de labios gruesos y cabello dorado en un corte moderno.

—Sé que usted vino de vacaciones y que no conoce a casi nadie, si gusta podríamos reunirnos en algún momento, espero no encuentre atrevida mi proposición —añadió al notar que él no había reaccionado y qué seguía mirándola como sino entendiera qué hacia junto a él.

—Eh… gracias —contestó finalmente, notando la creciente incomodidad de la mujer.

Ella sonrió como si la hubiese halagado, recuperando un poco de su seguridad perdida. —Soy Charlotte Colleen.

Le sostuvo la mano en un gesto cortés. —Debo irme, me están esperando.

—Sí, adiós… que tenga una buena cena.

Harry le brindó una sonrisa titubeante, ni siquiera quería pensar en lo que había pasado.

—Gaspard.

—¿Cómo estás, muchacho? —saludó el hombre dejando de lado su vaso de hada verde, una bebida muy polémica en los dos mundos, a base de ajenjo y otras sustancias que se volvían un cóctel peligroso en exceso.

—Bien —comentó sentándose.

—He escuchado que ha vuelto al trabajo.

—Es cierto, hay un caso que debemos esclarecer —afirmó con los dedos jugando con la punta de la carta de menú.

—Sí, una tragedia lo que esta ocurriendo —exhaló.

—Lo resolveremos.

—Pero no ha venido a hablar de eso —comentó deseando averiguar el motivo de aquella repentina invitación .

—Así es.

—Espere, es mejor que pidamos ya, el servicio suele ser un poco lento por aquí.

Hicieron su pedido, Harry no había estado hambriento al llegar ahí, pero los aromas de la comida que vagaban por el lugar le habían abierto el apetito, después de todo apenas y llevaba algo en la panza.

—¿Qué tal la casa?

Harry bajó el tarro de cerveza y miró al hombre con los ojos achicados. —¿Por qué la pregunta? —No había esperado que el tema saliera tan fácil, pero el hombre se lo había puesto en bandeja de plata.

—Las casas antiguas tienen sus peculiaridades.

—Sí, eso parece —murmuró—, antes de los Kingsolver, ¿quién vivió ahí?

—No lo recuerdo, eso fue hace ya mucho tiempo… yo aún ni siquiera trabajaba vendiendo casas —respondió con simpleza.

El mesero llegó sirviendo sus platos, colocando una botella de vino al lado.

—¿Le suena el apellido Wilkes?

—¿Wilkes? —balbuceó con nerviosismo, tomando de golpe el contenido de su vaso—. No, me parece que no.

—¿Está seguro? Me parece que era el apellido de un abogado y su esposa, estuvieron ahí viviendo años atrás.

—Oh, ahora que lo menciona… creo haber oído algo, pero no estoy seguro, ha pasado tanto tiempo ya que no es realmente importante —habló buscando convencerlo, pero al ver el semblante de Harry sólo rió tontamente, estaba comenzando a ponerlo nervioso.

—¿Sabe lo que ocurrió con ellos?

—No, no… pero ¿dónde ha escuchado sobre ellos? —inquirió casi sin aliento.

—Lo encontré en unos papeles de la casa, ya sabe ahora que la estoy arreglando —mencionó como si nada, cortando el filete de pescado en su plato.

Collingwood tosió y el sudor comenzó a formarse en su frente. —Quizás sería mejor que no hablará de este tema en el pueblo, a veces pasan cosas que el tiempo no puede borrar —aconsejó, inclinándose sobre la mesa. Era evidente que no quería que nadie más escuchara lo que estaban hablando.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué es lo que sabe?

—Nada, nada —barbotó, haciendo a un lado su plato.

—¿Qué? No puede dejarme así.

—Creo que sí —afirmó levantándose de la mesa—, debo irme, otra vez cenaremos con calma.

Harry se incorporó dejando caer al suelo la servilleta, no iba a renunciar tan fácil a obtener respuestas. —He oído cosas en la casa, voces.

Gaspard volvió a su asiento, completamente blanco.

—No parece sorprendido —divulgó al ver la falta de sorpresa del hombre, más parecía agitado y embargado por un temor que le daba mala espina.

—No, no… no me malinterprete, lo estoy —Dejó escapar las palabras atropelladamente—. ¡Por las barbas de Merlín!... ¿voces en la casa?

Harry cruzó sus brazos y juntó sus cejas. —Y he visto a una mujer.

—¿La ha visto? —inquirió sobresaltado, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

—¡Así que sabe acerca de lo que estoy hablando! —profirió ya con la certeza de las cosas.

Collingwood dejó escapar una risita, se hizo hacia atrás y colocó una cara de incredulidad falsa. —Si cree que con esto dará marcha atrás al contrato, esta muy equivocado. ¡Ni hablar! ¡Un trato es un trato!

Harry alzó sus manos negando, no iba a jugar con él de esa forma. —No he hablado de nada de eso y usted sabe bien de lo que si estoy hablando, ¿me lo dirá o no?

—Señor Potter, quíteselo de la cabeza.

—Sólo quiero averiguar que esta pasando ahí —aclaró, para calmar al hombre—. ¿Acaso está todo en mi cabeza?

Gaspard se levantó, alzó sus hombros y sonrió con burla. —Las casas antiguas suelen jugar malas pasadas, no es nada fuera de lo común… hay criaturas, quizás sólo esta predispuesto a ese tipo de cosas.

—No, no es así.

—Relájese, acabe su cena y vaya a la cama —aconsejó palmeando su hombro.

—Algo esta ocurriendo en ese lugar —repitió, no iba a dejarse envolver por esa explicación barata, él conocía de casas antiguas y este no era el caso. ¡Veía y hablaba con una mujer que no era un fantasma!

—Déjeme contarle algo, recuerdo que la casa en la que viví con mi primera esposa, el viento soplaba y una noche…

Se pasó la mano por el cabello exasperado, volteó el rostro y respiró. —¿El viento hablaba con usted? ¿Habló usted con el viento?

El hombre se quedó helado, tragó saliva con fuerza y se acercó a él. —¿Qué quiere decir? ¿Usted… usted ha tenido una conversación real?

Asintió con firmeza. —Más de una.

Gaspard ahora sí parecía espantado de pies a cabeza, había comenzado a temblar como una hoja. Buscó su vaso, pero estaba vacío, no había nada de alcohol ahí que le hiciera superar lo que estaba sintiendo.

—Y no se trata de un fantasma, así que no se atreva a mencionarlo.

—Bueno, sólo le puedo decir que nunca me lo he creído. Si algo pasa en esa casa y no digo que sea así, es mejor que permanezca en secreto. Adiós, señor Potter.

Harry lo dejó ir, el hombre parecía ya bastante alarmado y afectado, estaba seguro que ni siquiera podría dormir bien. Volvió a la mesa, dónde lo esperaba su plato medio frío, se sirvió más vino y lo bebió de inmediato.

_«¿Qué es lo que están ocultando?»._

Algo había pasado y seguramente terrible para que nadie quisiera hablar de ello. Una sensación espinosa se asentó en su estómago.

***º*º*º**

Volvió a su casa rato después, había pasado a ver a sus hombres para saber si algo había ocurrido, pero no habían obtenido nada aún. El puerto estaba tranquilo, pero no debían confiarse.

Lo primero que hizo al atravesar la puerta fue ir hacia la chimenea a buscar la caja de metal, apenas la tuvo la abrió topándose con una nueva carta, el corazón le dio un vuelco.

—¡Que locura!

Se sacó la chamarra y la aventó al sillón, quitó el listón rojo casi con desesperación.

_Querido señor Potter,_

_Me resulta extrañamente reconfortante escribírle. Roderick insistió en vivir en este lugar tan alejado de todo, dice que necesita el silencio que le ofrece esta casa, y en efecto silencio hay en abundancia; por eso he convertido este jardín en mi vida, pero ¿puede la soledad terminar siendo fatal?_

_Eso me pregunto casi todos los días._

_Tal vez le suene tonto, no quiero que crea que soy una persona triste con pensamientos fúnebres o que espera morir pronto, pero la situación a veces me supera._

_Hoy ha sido un día particularmente difícil, no me he sentido bien, pero dudo que sea algo grave, apenas una gripe. Roderick se ha ido a trabajar y me ha dejado sola, sin nadie con quién hablar y sin nada con lo cuál entretenerme aparte de las labores del hogar. Si no lo hubiese conocido y estuviese viviendo este misterio, probablemente me hubiese vuelto loca ya._

_Cirse, seguro creerá que soy una mujer que se queja todo el tiempo._

_Sabe, aún no entiendo cómo es que es posible esta comunicación, ¿recibe usted mis cartas? Espero que sea así._

_Se despide de usted, Hermione._

Harry dejó la carta sobre la mesa de la cocina. Conocer más de ella, lo hacía tener más deseos de ayudarla. Ninguna mujer merecía esa clase de vida tan miserable e insatisfactoria.

Avanzó por la sala con la cabeza gacha, pensando.

No estaba loco, Hermione existía… al mismo tiempo que él, pero en otro momento. Estaba ahí, en esa casa, encerrada como si se tratará de una princesa, custodiada por ese celador que le estaba robando la vida, era peor que un dementor. ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta?

—¿Qué puedo hacer? —Se preguntó, sin obtener respuesta.

Se asomó por la venta hacia el jardín, queriendo remembrar la imagen de Hermione, pero su suerte fue mayor al encontrar la silueta de la dulce mujer en medio del lugar.

El pulso comenzó a latirle con fuerza, se meció el cabello cómo meditando si debía o no seguir con esa locura, pero fue evidente lo que ganó.

Tomó su abrigo largo azul del perchero y salió al jardín.

***º*º*º**

Hermione se había sentido mejor a lo largo de la tarde, no completamente sana, pero con las fuerzas suficientes para hacer sus quehaceres y cuando había estado libre de eso, se había sentado en la sala a escribirle una carta al extraño del futuro que había sacudido su mundo y por supuesto a seguir buscando una explicación.

Roderick había vuelto más tarde, pero de mal humor, ¡vaya novedad!

Y ella sabiendo que no podía hacer más por complacerlo y alegrarlo, lo había dejado en su escritorio con todos sus mugrosos papeles que le eran más importantes que ella. Había ido al jardín con la esperanza de calmarse y ver al señor Potter. Se sentó en la banca y se abrazó a sí misma sintiendo la suave brisa.

_«Debería haber traído suéter.»_

Sí, con el resfriado que tenía ni siquiera debería estar afuera, pero lo hecho, hecho estaba y no volvería por la prenda para después no poder salir porque Roderick seguramente decidiría que la quería ver ahí, aunque no hiciera más que sentarse frente a él, esperando que dijera que debían ir a la cama.

—Buenas noches.

La profunda voz masculina la sacó del tren de sus pensamientos, haciéndola respingar. La sangre comenzó a hervirle, mientras se giraba levemente para encontrarse con la figura de Harry Potter.

—Oh… buenas noches —respondió alisándose la falda lila sobre sus piernas. No podía creer cuán rápido él podía ponerla nerviosa, tanto como una colegiala tonta. Era completamente ilógico y maravilloso.

—Acabo de leer su carta —espetó Harry, sentándose junto a ella, en su tiempo la banca estaba en malas condiciones, pero eso no pareció importarle, aún cuando ésta rechinó por su peso. Sus ojos se llenaron de la imagen de ella, se notaba descolorida y ligeramente desmejorada, eso lo preocupó e hizo incrementar su enojo contra aquel que era su esposo.

—No sabía con certeza si podrían llegarle.

—Lo hacen —aseguró.

—Espero no estar molestándolo o importunándolo con mis tonterías.

—No es así, escríbame cuántas veces quiera —respondió veloz, notándose demasiado interesado en que lo hiciera.

Hermione fijó su mirada impresionada en él, sus manos jugaban en su regazo. Sus mejillas se colorearon sin que pudiera evitarlo. ¿Qué tenía ese hombre que le causaba tal reacción? ¿Era sólo porque era un misterio andante? ¿Una interrogante que ella desea resolver con ahínco?

—Gracias, no sabe lo que significa para mi, estando en este lugar… y sin parientes cercanos o amigos.

—¿Nunca la visitan?

—No, mis padres murieron hace unos años, antes que me casara y mis amigos se fueron alejando —habló con molestia, cerrando sus dedos alrededor de la tela de su vestido sobre sus rodillas.

Harry deseó poder darle un poco de consuelo y tomar sus manos, incluso para él aquel deseo le pareció ajeno y poco normal. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de poder hacerlo, estaban ahí, pero cuando había intentado darle su collar este había caído, eso quería decir que aunque se encontraban en el mismo lugar el contacto no era posible.

La cabeza amenazaba con dolerle de sólo ponerse a entender aquella situación.

—Sólo Algie me queda, él me trae plantas para el jardín, aunque Roderick no lo tolera, seguramente cree que quiero engañarlo con él —reveló con disgusto, una risa hueca y amarga acarició el aire.

—¿Y quiere hacerlo? —Se encontró preguntando y cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho ya era muy tarde. Ahora se sentía como un escreguto, ¿qué derecho tenía él de preguntarle eso?

Hermione lo volteó a ver con los ojos abiertos de par en par y con el rostro de colores. —Es usted muy atrevido al preguntarme eso.

—No he querido meterme de más en su vida —murmuró apenado.

Una pequeña sonrisa afloró en los labios de Hermione, ella respiró suavemente, dejando que el silencio llenara el ambiente un momento. Reordenó sus agitados pensamientos y su corazón que el muy tonto parecía quererse fugar de su cuerpo.

—No, Algie es un buen amigo, no soy de esas mujeres que engañan. Tengo principios, señor Potter.

Harry se sintió más mal ante esas palabras, ¿qué estaba pensando él?

—Oh, siento incomodarla —comentó sobando su nuca; había metido la pata.

Ella le brindó una sonrisa conciliadora, miró hacia el cielo y suspiró. —Es curioso que usted diga eso, porque desde cualquier punto que se vea, pareciera que estoy teniendo más una aventura con usted que con cualquier otro —confesó sin atreverse a mirarlo con el calor subiendo por su cuello.

—¿Qué? —El ceño de Harry se profundizo.

Ella devolvió su cálida mirada a él. —¿No soy yo una mujer casada hablando en la oscuridad de la noche con un hombre que no es mi marido? Además no sólo eso, al cual le escribo cartas en secreto.

Él se rió sin poder evitarlo, ella se quedó embelezada mirándolo reír tan abiertamente, libre de amarguras, lo que le provocó un suave regocijo en su interior, pero no se concentró en ello. Roderick ya casi nunca reía o no con ella al menos, a tal punto que creía que había olvidado lo que era reír, además de escuchar y ver reír a alguien más. La amargura la envolvió como una capa pesada.

Harry se detuvo y su sonrisa se esfumó al notar el semblante afligido de la mujer.

—Lo siento, creo que hoy sólo he hecho que usted se sienta mal, pero no ha sido mi intención.

Ella movió su cabeza de un lado a otro. —No es por usted, créame.

—¡Hermione, ven adentro! ¿Qué haces afuera? —La voz del hombre llegó hasta ellos, pillándolos de repente.

Se levantó tan rápido que Harry apenas pudo seguir su movimiento con su vista.

—Tengo que irme —susurró apresurada. Miró hacía la puerta, su esposo seguía de pie esperándola, ni siquiera miró a Harry, caminó cabizbaja hacia la casa.

—Siga escribiendo —pronunció lo suficientemente alto para que lo alcanzará a oír, ella se detuvo un momento su cuerpo se enderezó, quiso girar pero no lo hizo—. La estaré esperando al borde del jardín —añadió, pero no supo si ella logró escuchar lo último, tal vez sólo lo había dicho para él, porque en verdad deseaba volver a verla.

Ese tiempo juntos, no le había servido para saciarlo de su curiosidad sobre ella que crecía tan rápido que no sabía a dónde lo llevaría.

***º*º*º**

_**Continuará…**_

**_¡Gracias por leer!_**

Muchas gracias a todos los que se dan el tiempo de leer la historia y nos tienen en favoritos y alertas esperamos que se animen a comentar.

*** ¨ )¸.·´¸.·´¨)**

**(´¸.·*´¯`*»— —**_**The darkness princess &amp; Lady Muerte**_**.**


	7. Pesares

**_Disclaimer: _**Las parejas oficiales nunca debieron ser, así que nosotros atentamos contra lo establecido en los últimos dos libros, porque un amor como este vivirá en el corazón de todos nosotros **hoy, mañana y siempre**. Los personajes le pertenecen a Jk Rowling. Así como parte de la trama en la que se basa la historia, pertenece a una película para la televisión, dirigida por Michael Scott y a Edge of the Garden Productions.

**¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸ o .¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤**

**BETWEEN TWO TIMES**

**_By_**

_**The Darkness Princess &amp; Lady Muerte**_

* * *

_Para ustedes que nos miran desde el cielo._

_Siempre estarán en nuestros corazones._

_D.B.M.F._

***º*º*º**

**_Pesares._**

Harry fue al puerto antes del alba, encontrándose a Krutov y Murray, la niebla se había apoderado del lugar, era casi imposible ver un palmo de distancia. El _Lumus Maxima _de su varita apenas lograba ayudarlo ver en esa densa bruma.

—Esto es un desastre —señaló.

—Parece que será un día muy frío.

Gruñó por su mala suerte. —¿Están seguros que no hubo nada?

—Nada —profirió Murray levantando la lámpara de aceite de la tierra húmeda.

—No puede ser —rumió.

—¿Hay alguien aquí?

—Deben ser Byrne y Cassianti —comunicó Krutov.

—¡Por aquí! —gritó Harry— Estén atentos por cualquier cosa —les dijo a los que lo acompañaban.

—Menuda porquería es esta —señaló Byrne, al ver los rastros de los cuerpos.

—Identifíquense —mencionó Potter muy serio, apuntando la varita hacia ellos.

—Ouhh tranquilo, jefe.

—Es protocolo —añadió Murray, detrás de ellos.

Harry fue el encargado de hacer las preguntas, los hombres respondieron y todos pudieron relajarse un poco.

—Así que sin novedades.

—Estén atentos de cualquier forma —pidió Harry, quitándose las gafas para sobar el tabique de su nariz.

—No se preocupe…

—¿Qué fue eso?

Todos se pusieron alerta, los sentidos se agudizaron, se colocaron espalda con espalda para cubrir todos los ángulos posibles de ataque.

Un *crup apareció lanzándose sobre las piernas de Harry, saltando para llamar su atención. Logrando que éste se descontrolara un poco, le había dado un susto de muerte, pero apenas vio lo que era se tranquilizó.

—¡Mierda, casi le lanzó una maldición!

—No era para menos, jefe —comentó Cassianti.

—Este perro no debería andar suelto —gruñó Murray—, ¿dónde diablos esta su dueño?

—¿Cómo sabes que tiene uno?

—Tiene la segunda cola cortada y un collar que dice: "Flopy" —contestó como si fuera lo más obvio.

—Ven chico —Byrne se puso en cuclillas, el perro se acercó a él de inmediato—. ¿Quién es tu dueño?

—¡Flopy! —El grito infantil captó su atención, nuevamente adoptaron posturas de trabajo. El chiquillo no tardó en aparecer, apenas medía un metro, no parecía tener más de 8 años— ¡Aquí estás! —El perro corrió hacia su dueño, quién lo abrazó con rapidez.

—Niño, ¿acaso estás solo?, ¿qué haces tan temprano aquí?

—Yo… mi perro se escapó.

—¡Luck! —Una chica de 15 años apareció con la respiración cansada— Te dije que no te alejarás.

—¿Qué esta pasando aquí? ¿Dónde están sus padres? —preguntó Harry, le parecía demasiado extraño que hubiese dos chicos corriendo tan temprano por el pueblo.

—¡Es usted Harry Potter! ¡De verdad lo es! —manifestó con las mejillas como dos manzanas rojas.

Los aurores se miraron entre si y compartieron unas sonrisas. A veces esas situaciones pasaban, poniendo en serios apuros a su jefe, que lo que menos quería era atención sobre él.

—Sí, es él… ahora puedes responder, ¿qué hacen fuera de casa?

—Ah… —La animosidad de la adolescente desapareció, se encogió un poco— no sé lo que ocurrió, pero parece que algo en mi calle espantó a Flopy, mi hermano fue tras él y tuve que seguirlo.

—Sus padres deberían controlar mejor a esa bestia, por esta zona suelen a aparecer muggles y puede ser muy feroz para ellos —habló Murray con el ceño fruncido.

—No, nos lo quitaran —masculló Luck, aferrándose a su perro.

—Esto huele a poción podrida —comentó Cassianti, refiriéndose a lo que la chica había dicho.

—Iré a investigar y llevaré a estos chicos con sus padres —anunció Harry con el ceño fruncido. Esto no le gustaba nada.

—Eso sería increíble —murmuró la chica con gran emoción.

Potter se guardó las ganas de rodar sus ojos con fastidio, pero aún así hizo una mueca.

—Lo acompañó, jefe.

—Murray, ve a descansar y tú también Krutov, les enviare un _patronus_ a Piett y Sheffield.

—¿No nos quitarán a Flopy?

—No, nadie se los quitara —contestó Harry, poniéndose en marcha. La chica se colgó de su brazo y él sólo pudo respirar profundamente, armándose de paciencia.

***º*º*º**

Hermione había tenido una noche de sueños de viajes en el tiempo que involucraban a aquel misterioso hombre de mirada verde. La fiebre le había vuelto, al parecer el resfriado había llegado para quedarse con ella una temporada y también aquel molesto salpullido.

Se pasó la mano húmeda por frente, cerró el grifo y limpió su rostro con la toalla. Al salir del tocador, se encontró con su esposo colocándose su camisa, fue hasta él y la abotonó lentamente.

—He pensado en llamar a un sanador.

—Podemos ir a St. Mungo —sugirió con esperanza, al menos ir al hospital mágico significaría salir de su prisión.

—No creo que sea para tanto.

Hermione se alejó de él al momento, Roderick la siguió tomándola por los brazos para girarla.

—No dejaré que nada te suceda, estarás mejor pronto —prometió besando sus labios.

Ella apenas y respondió al gesto, más por costumbre que por pasión.

—Tengo que terminar de arreglarme.

Asintió en silencio y salió de la habitación, se recargó en la pared conteniendo un sollozo. Se sentía asfixiada, sin fuerzas para seguir luchando.

Le costó recuperarse pero lo hizo, siempre lo hacía, bajó a la cocina y realizó el desayuno casi de forma mecánica, su cuerpo estaba ahí, pero su mente no. Al menos ésta si era libre para volar lejos de su jaula, tal vez tan lejos que pudiese alcanzar el futuro y a ese hombre que se presentaba tan diferente a su marido.

***º*º*º**

Harry observó el cadáver de un anciano aún en su cama, sin duda había luchado, pero ¿con qué? Esto era y no cómo los otros asesinatos.

—Es el primer crimen que se comete en una casa —señaló Piett.

—O cambio de modus operandi o tenemos otro asesino —comentó Sheffield con disgusto.

—Es mejor que venga alguien del Departamento de Regulación y Control de las Criaturas Mágicas.

—¿Cree qué fue una criatura? —inquirió Piett escéptico.

—No lo sé, pero quiero tener certezas —respondió furioso—. Necesitamos resolver el caso, el pueblo esta comenzando a entrar en pánico y eso nunca es bueno.

—Les preguntaré a los vecinos si vieron o escucharon algo —mencionó Sheffield, Harry le dio un gesto de aprobación mientras abandonaba el lugar.

—Alguien debe saber algo.

—Veré si puedo conseguir información.

***º*º*º**

Volvió a casa cansado y mojado por una repentina lluvia que había azotado al pueblo. Antes de ir a la ducha fue en busca de alguna carta, pero se topó con la caja vacía. Ella no había escrito, en definitiva este día no era el suyo. ¿Estaba mal sentirse decepcionado por eso? Después de todo tenía que concentrarse en lo que estaba sucediendo en su vida que no era poco.

Se bañó y colocó ropa cómoda, Keply le había preparado una buena ración de comida deliciosa, al menos ahora su estómago era feliz. Se dirigió al teléfono y marcó a la casa de los Lovegood, hacía mucho que no hablaba con sus amigos y vaya que los necesitaba.

—¡Harry!, sabía que llamarías, lo sentía en los huesos, se lo dije a Ron pero él no me creyó —comentó Luna, casi podía imaginársela sonriendo y jugando con esos collares estrafalarios.

—Lo siento, he estado ocupado.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, no… es un caso en el que estoy trabajando aquí.

—Deberías estar descansando.

—Esto requería que yo me reincorporara parcialmente al trabajo.

—¿Hay algo más?

—No tienes idea.

—Harry Potter, te escuchas… conociste a alguien —acusó.

—¿Qué? ¿Conoció a alguien? —El particular tono de su amigo se escuchó a través de la bocina.

—No, no… chicos, no es así —replicó, pero del otro lado sin duda estaban olvidando que él estaba ahí.

—¡Luna, déjame hablar con él! —Harry escuchó como el aparato cambiaba de manos— Te has enredado en el cable.

—Ron, Ron…

—¿Harry, cómo no me has contado?

—No es lo que creen.

—Has conocido chicas, ahora sé porque no has llamado preguntando por Cho.

Harry bufó, perdiendo un poco la paciencia. —Estás malentendiendo todo y no es que no quiera preguntar por Cho, es sólo que…

—Espera, ¿qué te ocurre?

—No lo creerías, hay alguien matando gente en este lugar, veo a una mujer que es de otro tiempo…

Ronald soltó una gran carcajada. —Espero que esa no sea la mujer de la que hablabas con Luna, ¿acaso ahora te gustan las muertas?

—Es más complicado que eso.

—Colega, ¿has estado tomando whiskey?

—No, hablo en serio… ella no esta muerta o no aún, no lo sé. —Hasta él creía que sonaba como un demente hablando de eso, pero era real.

—Tal vez deberías volver ya, ese lugar no te esta sentando nada bien.

Potter se quedó callado, si con volver su vida se reparara lo harían en un santiamén, pero las cosas no eran así. Había gente inocente que lo necesitaba para librarlos del asesino y realmente quería descifrar el misterio de esa casa, pero sobre todo no estaba listo para alejarse de Hermione, por muy raro que eso sonase.

Ella había evitado que él estuviese pensando todo el día en Cho, en como había arruinado su relación y su futuro con ella. Tenían planes, metas a cumplir… habían pensado en hijos y todo eso había desaparecido por su culpa.

¡Vaya, Salvador mágico!

Era un desastre.

Ron siguió hablando contándole todo lo que había ocurrido, casi con salto y seña. Los niños habían deseado hablar con él, sonrió al escuchar sus vocecitas con historias sobre sus aventuras. Adoraba a esos pequeños traviesos. Finalmente Luna, había recuperado el teléfono.

—¿Qué es eso de la mujer de otro tiempo?

—Puedo verla, ella es real… se que lo es.

—Tal vez sea un alma que vaga en la casa.

—No, no lo es, es real… esta viva como tú y yo, pero… sueno como un demente estúpido.

Luna soltó una risa cantarina. —¡Claro que no! Que no sea común o que no todos lo puedan ver no te hace un demente Harry. A veces suceden cosas inesperadas y sorprendentes.

Él se sintió identificado con eso, su amiga podía ser una lunática para el mundo pero él sabia que era un ser extraordinario. No siempre entendía de lo que hablaba, pero había aprendido a quererla y respetarla así, y eran en momentos como ese que entendía porqué estaba en su vida.

—Tal vez sea un cruce de dimensiones o un portal mágico, puedo investigar acerca de eso, estoy segura que escribimos algo en _El Quisquilloso_ sobre eso.

—Luna, no se qué haría sin ti —señaló, aunque no sabía con qué información le saldría su amiga, a veces su padre y ella tenían mucha imaginación, pero otras tantas eran unos genios.

—No seas tonto, Harry, vivirías como ahora —repuso jocosa.

Esa era Luna.

Terminó la conversación con buen sabor de boca y una sonrisa bonachona.

***º*º*º**

Cho Chang se limpió las lágrimas, recogió las fotos que estaban regadas sobre su cama, todas eran de su relación con Harry.

Él ni siquiera había hecho el intento de buscarla ya, parecía que había aceptado demasiado bien su ruptura, incluso se había ido de vacaciones, esas vacaciones que debía haber hecho con ella, como su prometida.

¿Tan poco le importaba?

—¿Qué debo hacer?

Observó el anillo que él le había dado cuando le había pedido que se casaran. Era una belleza corte princesa.

¿Acaso era ella la que se estaba comportando como una adolescente?, tal vez no debería haber sido tan severa con él, lo conocía, sabía cuán importante era para él su trabajo. Estar enojada, estaba bien, pero romper la relación… eso quizás había sido una exageración, una decisión mal tomada, debía haber esperado a tener la cabeza fría.

Estaba tan confundida y herida.

Depositó con cariño la joya en el cajón de su mesa de noche.

***º*º*º**

Harry esperó hasta tarde que Hermione apareciera al borde del jardín, pero nada sucedió. Se fue a la cama, pensando en si volvería a verla o si es que su esposo había descubierto ya que le escribía cartas, temía por ella y no era para menos, el hombre era en exceso celoso, no quería pensar lo que le podría hacer.

Dio varias vueltas en la cama antes de poder conciliar el sueño, pero ni siquiera logró dormir una hora cuando una discusión lo despertó, desconcertado, pero todo fue aclarándose hasta el punto en que se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba.

—Le enviaré un mensaje al sanador Aldridge, quiero que a primera hora este aquí para revisarte.

—Quiero ir a St. Mungo —declaró Hermione, alzando su voz.

—No creo que sea necesario hacer un viaje hasta allá, además confió en él, me ha tratado por años.

—Roderick, por favor.

—Primero quiero que te revise Aldridge, si él considera que debemos ir al hospital lo haremos.

—Pero…

—Basta ya, Hermione, es mejor que vuelvas a la cama y tomes la poción que te traje, ya hemos perdido varias horas de sueño.

—¿Eso es lo que te importa?

—Escribiré el mensaje, métete a la cama.

—Roderick.

—Has lo que te pido.

—Siempre es lo mismo, ¿por qué no me escuchas?

—Claro que lo hago —respondió en un tono más condescendiente.

Después de eso el silencio volvió a reinar en la habitación, pero Harry sentado a la mitad de la cama, no se encontraba para nada tranquilo, había notado en la voz de Hermione su pesar y sentía que iba a explotar de impotencia, la sangre le hervía por las ganas que tenía de poner sus manos en ese idiota de Rode-ook.

—Ese imbécil…

Se levantó dando pasos rabiosos por la habitación. Transcurrió un tiempo antes de que su enojo bajara de nivel y pudiese pensar con claridad, ahora su mayor preocupación era saber si Hermione se encontraba bien, algo que no tenía idea de cómo averiguar.

***º*º*º**

* CRUP

Clasificación del MM: XXX

El crup surgió en el sudeste de Inglaterra. Se parece mucho a un terrier Jack Russell, salvo por la cola bífida. Parece claro que el crup es un perro creado por un mago, ya que es totalmente leal a los hechiceros, mientras que con los muggles es feroz. Es un gran carroñero, come de todo: desde gnomos hasta llantas viejas. Las licencias para tener crups pueden obtenerse en el Departamento de Regulación y Control de las Criaturas Mágicas; sólo hay que contestar a un sencillo test para demostrar que el solicitante es capaz de controlar al animal en las zonas habitadas por muggles. Los dueños del crup están legalmente obligados a cortarle la cola con un encantamiento seccionador indoloro cuando la criatura tiene de seis a ocho semanas: así se evita que los muggles se fijen en él.

***º*º*º**

_**Continuará…**_

**_¡Gracias por leer!_**

Muchas gracias a todos los que se dan el tiempo de leer la historia y nos tienen en favoritos y alertas esperamos que se animen a comentar.

*** ¨ )¸.·´¸.·´¨)**

**(´¸.·*´¯`*»— —**_**The darkness princess &amp; Lady Muerte**_**.**


	8. Y lo simple se volvió complicado

**_Disclaimer: _**Las parejas oficiales nunca debieron ser, así que nosotros atentamos contra lo establecido en los últimos dos libros, porque un amor como este vivirá en el corazón de todos nosotros **hoy, mañana y siempre**. Los personajes le pertenecen a Jk Rowling. Así como parte de la trama en la que se basa la historia, pertenece a una película para la televisión, dirigida por Michael Scott y a Edge of the Garden Productions.

**¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸ o .¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤**

**BETWEEN TWO TIMES**

**_By_**

_**The Darkness Princess &amp; Lady Muerte**_

* * *

_Para ustedes que nos miran desde el cielo._

_Siempre estarán en nuestros corazones._

_D.B.M.F._

***º*º*º**

_**Y lo simple se volvió complicado.**_

Hermione despertó con mayor dificultad que cualquier otro día. Estaba toda sudorosa y con escalofríos, sus ojos irritados apenas lograban mantenerse abierto. La enfermedad se había adueñado de ella como nunca antes.

_«Esto no es un simple resfriado.» _

Roderick ya arreglado miraba con impaciencia el reloj, habían tenido una noche de infierno. Su preocupación estaba marcada en las arrugas de su rostro, su esposa tenía el peor semblante que le había conocido. Hermione no era la típica mujer que se dejaba caer en cama por algún malestar, le gustaba siempre estar activa. Tal vez si debería haber accedido a su petición e ir directamente a St. Mungo.

—Aldridge esta demorando demasiado.

Ni siquiera se molestó en contestar, no tenía caso. Mantuvo su cabeza girada hacia la pared con la vista perdida.

_«¿Se habrá levantado ya el señor Potter? ¿Cómo será su día? ¿En qué trabajara? He monopolizado tanto las platicas que ni siquiera le he dado oportunidad de hablar sobre su vida.» _

¿Cómo podía estar pensando siquiera en eso ahora?

Claro que era mejor que tener la mente llena de teorías de lo que padecía, pero incluso con el conocimiento que contaba, no había dado con una respuesta que la convenciera y era mejor que escuchar las quejas de su esposo.

El clásico sonido del motor de un coche les anunció la llegada del hombre. Wilkes respiró con alivió que se reflejó en todo su cuerpo. —Iré a recibirlo.

***º*º*º**

Harry se encontraba en la cocina tomando una taza de café, sus ojos volaban hacia su jardín sin vida. Se había levantado con la esperanza de encontrar una carta de Hermione, pero no había encontrado ni siquiera polvo, lo que lo preocupaba aún más, porque quería decir que ella seguía enferma.

_«¿Habrá ido a St. Mungo?»._

Esperaba sinceramente que si, que Rode-ook hubiese dejado sus ideas tontas de lado y como el esposo que era de Hermione, la hubiese llevado. Si la quería al menos un poco tendría que haberlo hecho…

Y aunque su mente se negaba a pasar a otro pensamiento, debía hacerlo, tenía que seguir investigando el caso. Tomó su abrigo y fue hacia el pueblo dónde esperaba hallar buenas noticias.

***º*º*º**

El sanador Aldridge realizó una exhaustiva revisión manteniéndose serio y callado sin dar mayor pista de lo que pasaba por su cabeza. Roderick se mantuvo en la esquina de la habitación observando todo. Hermione no podía creer que incluso en ese momento, él no la dejara sola.

Si era apoyo lo que deseaba transmitirle, no estaba ayudando, la estaba haciendo sentir aún peor. ¿Acaso no confiaba en el sanador? Era claro que en ella no, pero en el hombre que decía conocer de años y al que había encargado su salud, debería al menos… pero no estaba ocurriendo.

—Señora Wilkes, déjeme resumir todo lo que padece: jaquecas, fiebre, sudores, ¿algo más?

—Escalofríos no continuamente y me duelen las articulaciones, pensé que era por la humedad del lugar, pero ya no lo creo.

—Por el tiempo que lleva viviendo aquí ya debería estar acostumbrada al clima.

—No creo que sea un resfriado, ¿es algo más serio?

—Cariño, deja que el sanador haga su trabajo, tú no estudiaste medimagia.

—No, pero…

—¿Qué es este salpullido? —preguntó el sanador, acomodándose mejor sus lentes para analizarlo con cuidado.

—Lo tengo desde hace tiempo.

—Trabaja en el jardín, a veces se araña con las rosas o con las ortigas —explicó Roderick. Tenía una junta a la cual llegar y no podía seguir esperando más a que el sanador llegase a una conclusión.

—Mmm puede ser que se deba a eso, pero la forma no parece resultado de lo que menciona.

—¿Es relevante esto para el diagnostico? —inquirió mirando su reloj de bolsillo.

—Bueno, no lo descarto aún.

—¿Es grave lo que padezco?

—Tranquilícese, se pondrá bien… le daré una receta.

—Bien, ahora que ha dicho eso puedo irme —anunció Roderick sintiéndose liberado de la preocupación que había sentido, era claro que su mujer no estaba tan enferma como quería hacerle creer. Siempre queriendo hacerse la lista—. Hermione descansa, no hagas nada agotador hoy. —Tomó su capa y se acercó a darle un beso en la frente.

El sanador recogió sus cosas y tras brindarle un apretón en el hombro a la mujer salió del cuarto junto con Wilkes, dejando a Hermione sin respuesta sobre lo que padecía y aún sintiéndose mal. Exhaló con pesadez, metiéndose nuevamente bajo las mantas, a ratos las aguantaba y en otros las aventaba lejos.

Necesitaba ya el tratamiento.

Recargó su brazo en su frente y cerró los ojos, rindiéndose ante el cansancio.

—Me preocupa la salud de tu mujer y me sorprende que no le des el peso que esto requiere, deberías haberla llevado a St. Mungo.

—Hermione sólo quiere atención.

—No quiero decirte qué hacer, pero tal vez deberías tomarle más importancia y si esta enferma…

—He recurrido a ti, has dicho que se pondrá bien… ¿de qué viene esta perorata? —profirió abriendo la puerta principal para abandonar la casa.

El sanador apretó sus labios, poniendo una cara larga. —He visto estos síntomas antes, pero el sarpullido…

Algie había ido a visitar a Hermione contaba con que su gruñón esposo ya se hubiese ido a su trabajo, pero su animo se afecto al darse cuenta que no era así. Estacionó su camioneta, miró con recelo y tal vez una pizca de curiosidad como salía Roderick con otro hombre de la casa que no tardó en reconocer.

—¿Le pasa algo a Hermione?

—Es un asunto familiar Longbottom, por lo cual no es de tu incumbencia —comunicó hosco—, así que es mejor que te vayas de mi propiedad.

Algie se debatió entre quedarse o irse. Dirigió sus ojos hacia la ventana, esperando ver a Hermione corriendo parte de la cortina, pero no fue así, lo que le provocó mayor inquietud. Si no recordaba mal, había dicho que había cogido un resfriado, probablemente se trataba de eso.

Se subió a su camioneta, pensando en cómo le haría para hablar con su amiga.

Wilkes no despejó sus ojos helados de Longbottom hasta que este desapareció por la vereda. —Disculpa este incidente. Sólo dime que es lo que necesita para mejorar.

—Me gustaría que la llevaras a St. Mungo para estar seguro y…

—Todo esta en su cabeza, dame algo para el salpullido, la jaqueca y estoy seguro que mejorara… trataré de liberar mis tardes, para pasar más tiempo en casa con ella, estoy seguro que con eso volverá a la normalidad, ya sabes como son las mujeres, tan dependientes —manifestó culminando con una risita.

Aldridge hizo el amago de sonreír pero le quedó muy rígido el gesto. Hablaron un par de minutos más antes de que cada uno se fuese por su lado.

***º*º*º**

Harry había pasado a la playa antes de dirigirse a la oficina temporal, su animo había mejorado considerablemente al saber de boca de sus hombres que su petición no había sido echada en saco roto, el Ministerio había enviado ya a un hombre del Departamento de Regulación y Control de las Criaturas Mágicas y los reportes de las muertes habían llegado apenas una hora antes.

Al entrar al "Mil leguas" los pobladores habían comenzado a cuchichear y no los culpaba también querían oír la resolución de ese caso. Además demasiados forasteros llegando a Fowey debía ponerlos nerviosos.

—¿Harry? —Escuchó una voz familiar preguntar apenas cruzó la puerta.

Alzó su cara topándose con alguien que conocía bien. —Rolf, no pensé que te mandarían a ti —comentó estrechando su mano.

—En realidad me llamó mucho la atención la información que mandaste y es por eso que estoy aquí.

—¿Qué hará tu departamento sin su cabeza?

Scamander chasqueó su lengua. —Estarán bien, pueden parecer algo caótico, pero se las arreglan bastante bien para llevar todos los asuntos. Me preocupan más mis hijos, pero afortunadamente mi madre se hará cargó de ellos y no tuve que pedírselo a Luna, Ron cada vez que me ve parece menos amistoso.

Harry esbozó una sonrisa sentándose, notando la mesa llena de papeles. —¿Qué es todo esto?

—Sólo me estoy poniendo cómodo —explicó tomando un sorbo de su taza de café—. ¿Quieres?

—No gracias, ya he tomado. Vayamos al grano.. ¿qué tienes?

—Revise todas las fotos de los cadáveres, incluso visité la morgue para tener una mejor referencia, de las primeras victimas tengo plena seguridad que su muerte no está relacionada con ningún tipo de criatura, pero el último… ese si que atrajo mi atención. — Tomó la foto que había del anciano Wells encontrado muerto en su cama.

—¿Por qué? —cuestionó centrándose en la imagen.

—Esto tal vez sea una muerte causada por un *lethifold.

Potter frunció sus cejas, buscó hacer memoria para dar con la criatura que le hablaba el hombre.

Rolf lo miró con gracia. —¿Quieres ayuda para hacer memoria?

—Por favor.

El mago sacó un texto que Harry conocía de antes. _Animales fantásticos y dónde Encontrarlos_, escrito por Newton Scamander.

—Seguro lo conoces —dijo refiriéndose al libro—. Mi abuelo escribió sobre esta criatura, lo que no entiendo es cómo terminó en un lugar como éste.

Con un toque de varita dió con la página que contenía la información. Harry se inclinó, revisando el texto.

—¿No hay posibilidad de qué halla cambiado de habitat?

—No lo creo.

—¿Estás seguro que se trata de esta criatura —mencionó escéptico, señalando con su dedo índice el dibujo—, por lo que aquí dice, debería haberse llevado el cadáver.

—Sí, debió ser así, pero el hombre luchó, tal vez logró ahuyentarlo, pero fue muy tarde... hizo demasiado esfuerzo.

—O quizás alguien más lo ahuyentó —murmuró, dándole vueltas, buscando darle una secuencia lógica a la escena.

—¿Vivía con alguien?

—No, según lo que logramos averiguar, su familia se mudo a Oxford y él fue lo suficientemente testarudo para permanecer aquí.

—Tal vez alguien más entró a su casa…

—No había señales de eso.

—Se que probablemente suene loco, pero en verdad fue una victima de un *lethifold y para estar seguro me tome el atrevimiento de enseñarle la foto a mi abuelo, él estuvo de acuerdo.

Harry se echó hacia atrás, recargándose por completo en la silla. —Así que tenemos a esta criatura suelta por el pueblo sin explicación alguna de por qué esta aquí.

—Es por eso que estoy aquí, quiero desmenuzar este misterio.

—No es domesticable y es imposible entrenarla. —Notó, al mirar la clasificación XXXX.

—Exacto, no es algo que sea posible… o no que se halla notificado.

—Demonios —masculló, su preocupación creció hasta cubrir su rostro por completo. Se levantó andando por la habitación tratando de encontrarle pies y cabeza a todo esto.

—¿Qué estás pensando?

—Las otras criaturas... —dijo repentinamente deteniéndose de golpe— ¿has averiguado la causa de su muerte?

—Es donde esto se pone más interesante —Revolvió los papeles buscando las fotos y los informes que había garabateado a la luz de las velas la última noche—. En un principio pensé que había sido de causa natural, es lógico que halla depredadores, pero no había señal alguna de ataques… al menos no de parte de otras criaturas, pero si había restos de magia.

—¿Magos?

—Al menos uno.

—¿Se tratará del asesino?

Scamander se mantuvo callado haciendo una mueca.

—¿De qué manera están conectados?

—Son muchas piezas, para resolver este rompecabezas tenemos que tener todas.

Harry asintió con un cabeceó, fue a la mesa tomando los informes de las muertes de las otras victimas, los devoró y su ceño se volvió mas pronunciado. Alrededor de sus ojos unas arrugas aparecieron conforme los estrechaba.

—La maldición imperdonable —reveló frustrado.

—¿Qué más sabes?

—No mucho —soltó recargando sus manos en la mesa, pasó sus ojos por toda la información—. ¿Quieres visitar la playa?

—Esperaba que lo dijeras, incluso me puse bloqueador.

Potter no estaba como para bromear, estaba bastante caldeado y enredado con todo esto, pero tenía que aceptar que era mejor tener el animo de Rolf que el suyo, necesitaba mantener la cabeza fría.

—Lo que hablamos aquí no puede salir de la habitación por ahora.

—No necesitas decirlo —repuso, sacando su varita desapareciendo todos los papeles.

—Espero que cuando volvamos de la playa tengamos mayor información, entonces hablaremos con los demás.

—De acuerdo.

***º*º*º**

Hermione escuchó a lo lejos un piqueteo en su ventana, pero se resistió a querer volver en si, no fue hasta el sonido de unos golpes en la puerta se unieron que tuvo que abrir los ojos. Emitió un gemido pesaroso, ¿existir siempre se había sentido de esta forma tan lastimosa?

La luz que se colaba por la cortina le parecía tan brillante que simplemente no aguantaba verla.

—Ya voy, ya voy… —habló pero estaba segura que su voz no había sido lo suficientemente fuerte para salir de la habitación. Se arrastró hacia la ventana, dejando pasar la lechuza— deja ya la carta, no puedo darte hoy nada… vete, vete.

La ave ululo con enojo, agitando sus alas demostrándolo.

—Ves que no me siento bien ¿y aún así haces más espectáculo? —Tomó la carta y agitó su mano, la revisaría después.

Con su cuerpo sintiéndose tan pesado como un costal de piedras llegó abajo, abrió la puerta parcialmente, sorprendiéndose al ver al sanador.

—¿No se había ido ya?

—Sí, lamento molestarla, pero me quede preocupado por su estado y como Roderick no volverá hasta la tarde con las pociones y el ungüento para su salpullido, he traído yo de mi reserva para que pueda recibir ya tratamiento y comience a sentirse mejor.

—No sabe cómo se lo agradezco —repuso, dándole paso.

—Siento haberla hecho levantarse.

—No se preocupe.

—La ayudaré a subir.

—Gracias —respondió con una media sonrisa—. A él no le gusta que este enferma —comentó mientras avanzaban por la escalera.

—¿Disculpe?

—Roderick.

—Bueno, no puede culparla por enfermar.

—A veces pienso que lo hace, incluso su malhumor aumenta…

—Es un tipo testarudo, ha sido mi paciente por mucho tiempo, pero ahora… —calló antes de cometer una indiscreción.

—¿Ahora? Puedo imaginarme lo que esta pensando.

—No debería hacerlo, pero ¿la trata bien?, ¿es feliz?

Hermione se detuvo frente a la puerta de su habitación y enfrentó sus viejos ojos. —¿Cambiaría algo si le dijera que no?

El hombre pareció recibir una cachetada, ¿había sido esa respuesta demasiado reveladora?

—Bueno… vamos a tratarla. —Logró decir con torpeza después de unos segundos bastante incómodos. Ella cabeceó con una expresión que hablaba por si sola, era esclava de sus propias decisiones… ¿algún día tendría el coraje para liberarse de esas cadenas?

***º*º*º**

Avanzaron a lo largo de la playa sosteniendo una platica ligera, no quería llamar de más la atención. Saludaron a un par de pescadores y finalmente llegaron donde se encontraban Piett y Sheffield.

Scamander caminó hacia el mar mientras Harry hablaba con sus hombres, según le habían comentado ahí había sido uno de los puntos donde había aparecido un cadáver.

Sacó un par de envases, tomando un poco de agua y de tierra para analizar posteriormente. Observó la corriente, notando su patrón.

—¿Pasa algo?

—Creo que hay algo más que no vemos aquí, pero no se qué con exactitud.

—¿De qué hablas? —Dirigió sus ojos hacia dónde su amigo se encontraba viendo. Puso sus sentidos en ello, buscando, aguardando por cualquier detalle antes desapercibido. La piel se le enchinó de un momento a otro, haciéndolo estremecerse.

—¿Lo sientes?

—¿Qué demonios es?

—Eso es lo que hay que averiguar —contestó Rolf, sacando su varita.

Harry lo secundó apuntando a la zona.

***º*º*º**

Hermione contestó la carta de Algie con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, volvió a la cama quedándose el resto del día ahí, entre delirios y sueños extraños.

Roderick se sorprendió de llegar a su casa y encontrar el primer piso sin luz, no había una cena caliente esperando por él, ni siquiera su esposa. Hizo un sonido de desaprobación, dejó sus cosas sobre el escritorio mirando la planta de arriba. agarró la bolsa de papel que contenía las pociones que le había mandado el sanador y se dispuso a subir.

—Hermione esto debe parar, entiendo que necesites atención.

—Pero ¿qué estas diciendo?

—La verdad, sólo toma las pociones y terminemos con esto —señaló dejando la bolsa en la mesa de noche.

—No has estado aquí en todo el día y cuando llegas me dices esto —exclamó incorporándose ligeramente para poder quedar sentada.

—No discutas conmigo.

—¿Qué? —Estaba completamente incrédula, tenía fiebre y lo último que quería era eso, enfrentarse a Roderick y su cerebro de troll. Se incorporó tomando la bolsa de paso antes de encerrarse en el cuarto de baño.

—Hermione, no seas infantil —dijo siguiéndola.

Ella se recargó en la puerta, escuchando los golpes.

***º*º*º**

Harry parado frente a un pizarrón, se encontraba reunido con su escuadrón de aurores y Rolf Scamander en su oficina. Había llegado el momento de ponerlos a todos al tanto de lo que tenían.

—El inefable llegará a primera hora mañana —anunció Harry aún sosteniendo la carta.

—¿Podrá resolver lo que esta ocurriendo en la playa? —preguntó Byrne.

—Si no es así, espero que al menos nos de una idea de lo que está pasando.

—¿Qué pueden ser esos residuos de magia?

—Un ritual tal vez…

—Experimentos con criaturas.

—Podemos soltar muchas ideas y especular hasta la medianoche, pero eso no nos dará certezas —opinó Cassianti.

—Es cierto, concentrémonos en lo que tenemos.

—Un lethifold y un asesino.

—¿Medidas? —preguntó Harry, pasando sus mirada por cada uno de los presentes.

—Puedo encargarme de la criatura, pediré refuerzos, para que ustedes puedan concentrarse en el asesino —anunció Rolf.

—Mantendremos las guardias en la playa y específicamente en ese lugar.

—No dejen que nadie se acerque —ordenó, aunque no hacía falta.

—Ni por error, jefe.

—Si el lethifold aparece por ahí, no olviden usar su _patronus_... esa será su mejor defensa.

—Espero que no aparezca otra victima.

—Ni siquiera lo digas —musitó lanzándole una mirada seria, aunque como estaban las cosas, podía ser una posibilidad muy alta.

Se despidieron después de un rato más, Harry salió del "Mil leguas" sobándose su nuca, en verdad había sido un día largo y estresante por demás. No había mucha gente a esas horas ya en la calle, así que no le extraño ser el único que caminaba calle abajo, donde lo esperaba su coche. No estaba muy iluminado pero aún así podía ver lo suficiente para no andar a tropezones, aunque algo de estar cubierto de sombras y el extremo silencio, lo hacían sentirse inquieto.

Abrió la puerta del coche, estaba por subir cuando sintió la punta de una varita en su cuello.

—Ni siquiera se le ocurra —murmuró una voz rasposa.

Él se quedó tieso, instintivamente tragó en seco, sintiendo como su corazón saltaba y no de buena manera. Habían pasado años desde la última vez que alguien lo había tomado por sorpresa, solía ser más cuidadoso que eso.

—Eleve las manos donde las pueda ver.

—¿Qué es lo que quiere? —cuestionó levantando lentamente sus manos.

—¿Tiene miedo? —El tono no escondía una nota de risa perversa.

—No.

El mago enterró más su varita en la piel de Harry, obligándolo a ladear su cuello.

—Es mejor que lo tenga.

Harry estaba planeando mentalmente cómo zafarse y sabía que debía mantenerse en el juego con el hombre, para poder atacarlo cuando se distrajera lo suficiente.

—Hay pocas cosas que me den miedo y esto no lo es.

—¿Y qué tal morir? —sugirió ya sin risa.

—Si me vas a matar, hazlo.

El hombre pareció meditarlo, su respiración caía en la nuca de Harry, exasperándolo.

—Suena tentador, pero no… matar al Salvador del mundo mágico es mucho problema, tendría al Ministerio entero sobre mi, vete de aquí y llévate a tus hombres, nadie los quiere por aquí, de no ser así, ellos son los que lo pagaran.

_«¿El asesino?»._

Tragó en seco, sintiendo un frío helado atravesarlo. —Eres tú quién mato a esas personas…

El mago se rió como si encontrara graciosa su deducción. —Deja en paz a los muertos están en donde deben estar, aprendieron demasiado tarde a no entrometerse.

Harry había pasado de querer dar vuelta a ese ataque a querer mantenerlo cerca, no podía desperdiciar esa oportunidad.

_«Uno, dos…tres.»_

En un rápido movimiento que incluyo forcejeo físico, se separó del hombre para encararlo, tomando su varita del portador. —_Everte Statum. _—Fue rápido al atacar pues no quería dejar ir ningún segundo, pero su hechizo no funcionó, el hombre que lo había amenazado no se encontraba más ahí.

Harry tenía una completa expresión de confusión. —Pero… ¡joder!

Se le había escurrido de las manos, pero estaba seguro de que lo había golpeado. No tenía una explicación para cómo había huido, pero iba a atraparlo y a refundirlo en Azkaban.

Se giró observando a su alrededor con cautela. No entendía como ese pueblo tan pequeño podía contener tantos misterios. Las personas que vivían ahí no eran tan simples e inofensivas como querían hacerle crear al mundo.

***º*º*º**

Después de avisarle al escuadrón de lo sucedido por fin pudo ir a casa, salió del coche manteniendo su varita cerca, no quería más sorpresas.

Desearía ser de los que dejan las preocupaciones del trabajo fuera de casa, pero no lo era, al menos ahora tenía algo más en que pensar: Hermione.

_«Espero que haya noticias, una carta es todo lo que necesito.»_

Avanzó hasta la puerta cuando un sonido lo hizo girarse quedándose en una pose defensiva.

—¿Ahora me tiene miedo, señor Potter? Pienso que es un poco tarde.

Harry bajó su varita sintiendo una oleada de alivió. —¡Por Merlín, pude haberla atacado!

—Sin duda hubiese sido un buen experimento, así sabría si soy o no un fantasma —bromeó.

Guardó su varita y fue hacia ella, mientras más avanzaba más podía ver con claridad la figura de la mujer. Fue su aspecto el que lo hizo arrugar su frente. Su mano se estiró hacia ella, deseando poder tocarla, temía que en cualquier momento se desmayara.

Las bolsas oscuras bajo sus ojos y el mal color de su cara, hablaban por si solos. Ni siquiera debía estar ahí afuera.

—Debería estar en St. Mungo —mencionó bajando su mano y cerrando sus puños con la impotencia ardiendo dentro de él.

—¿Tan mal me veo? —Quiso sonreír, pero sus labios apenas se estiraron—. Lo sé, fue una pregunta tonta.

—Ni siquiera tendría que estar afuera, es muy tarde, ¿qué es lo que hace su esposo?, ¿por qué no la esta cuidando?

—Está molesto —divulgó y sus ojos brillaron. Una cálida sensación se abrió paso en su pecho, no entendía por qué, pero saber que le importaba a ese hombre del futuro le afectaba y mucho.

—Se equivoca, ¡estoy furioso!

El golpeteó de su corazón se aceleró. Su expresión era salvaje, sus ojos verdes tras las gafas destellaban y la tensión de su cuerpo era visible. Repentinamente deseó poder alcanzarlo y resguardarse en él. Le inspiraba protección, que había dejado de sentir en su esposo… si tan sólo estuvieran en el mismo tiempo…

_«Pero ¿qué estoy pensando?, ¡es completamente ridículo!.»_

Estos pensamientos y emociones no debería sentirlas, eran reprobables e inmorales y sobre todo imposibles. ¿Era la enfermedad la que la estaba llevando por ese camino? Soltó una risita vacía, mientras se aferraba al chal que portaba.

—Ya no estoy tan segura si en verdad estoy hablando con usted o si sólo estoy delirando, hace unas horas he estado con una temperatura muy alta y…

—Debería estar en cama, no… en St. Mungo, ahí estaría bajo tratamiento.

—Por la forma en que el sanador Aldridge actuó, deduje que lo que tengo es algo poco común, lo que me hace pensar que si estuviese en el hospital no haría la diferencia…

—Lo haría —afirmó Harry sin dudas, cualquier cosa sería mejor en St. Mungo que verla así.

Hermione no movió ni un músculo, no podía pensar de esa forma, porque era aferrarse a algo que no ocurriría.

—¿Ese sanador le dio medicamento?

—Sí, lo hizo…

—Pero no se está sintiendo mejor.

—No del todo.

—¿Desde cuándo esta así?

—No es tan malo a veces, comencé a sentirme mal cuando me mude aquí, el dolor en las articulaciones, el sarpullido…

—Déjeme verlo…

La duda bañó sus facciones apenas unos segundos, antes de darse cuenta que no había razón para ser tan pudorosa y no mostrárselos, él bien podía ser una alucinación o un fantasma, daba igual, hablar con él era reconfortante.

Sus dedos fueron a su manga, mostrándole la piel de su brazo. —Roderick cree que me hecho un rasguño en el jardín, pero lo dudo.

Harry apretó su boca, su rostro se volvió duro. —No lo es.

—Hasta usted se da cuenta.

Nunca antes él deseó tener más conocimientos sobre enfermedades que ese momento. No tenía ni la menor idea de qué era lo que padecía y quizás el sanador de su época tampoco, esto último fue lo que mayor angustia le provocó. Si ella no recibía la atención necesaria….

Las tripas se le enredaron. No, nada iba a sucederle.

—Por su expresión puedo deducir que tampoco lo sabe, ¿es algo muy malo, no? —habló, cubriéndose nuevamente el brazo.

—No lo sé, no soy sanador.

—No lo es, me he dado cuenta que no le preguntado casi nada, ¿en qué trabaja?

Potter enarcó su ceja, no había esperado que ella diera ese brusco cambio de tema. —Soy auror.

—Auror —repitió, dándole una larga mirada, que podía calificarse como un examen. Ahora entendía la razón por la que inspiraba protección y por la que contaba con esas cicatrices, no te percatabas de todas a primera vista, pero si ponías atención ahí estaban gritando su historia. Se detuvo en la más sobresaliente en forma de rayo.

_«¿Cuál será tu historia? Seguramente una muy dolorosa.» _

—Debería entrar a su casa.

—¿Ahora es mi casa?

—Sabe de lo que hablo.

—He estado todo el día ahí, sólo quería un poco de aire, apenas me he despertado he salido, sentía que si no lo hacia me volvería loca.

—Puede agravar su padecimiento.

Hermione no respondió a eso, porque se sentía más cerca de morir dentro de la casa con su esposo en esa cama que afuera en su jardín hablando con él.

—Si le soy sincera no creí encontrarlo, es demasiado tarde, pensé que estaría dormido —confesó.

Harry dejó escapar un largo suspiro, pensando en el día que había tenido y si él también desearía estar dormido. —No es una hora común para estar afuera, pero vengo del pueblo… —calló, la miró de reojo. Probablemente no era bueno contarle sus problemas en el estado en el que estaba.

—Oh. —Muchos pensamientos se desataron en su mente, pero uno fue más fuerte que los demás. ¿Qué más podía hacer un hombre a esas horas en el pueblo que no fuera beber? Porque era evidente que no estaba tomado. Fácil, debía haber estado con _alguien_. De hecho ni siquiera sabía su estado civil, estaba siendo realmente ridícula, entrometiéndose en la vida privada del hombre, algo que no era de su incumbencia.

Él notó el cambió en su rostro y la forma en qué había desviado su mirada. —¿Qué…?

—Nada, no tiene que decir nada.

Fue entonces que cayó en cuenta, abochornado se removió. —No es lo que piensa.

—No tengo porqué pensar algo.

Era tonto, pero sentía la necesidad de explicarse de no dejarla pensar lo que quisiera y menos sobre su vida romántica. —Es un caso del departamento.

Aquello la sorprendió en verdad. —¿Un caso? ¿En Fowey? —No solían pasar muchas cosas por ahí y menos crimines, aunque claro era otro tiempo del que hablaban.

—Sí —afirmó, relajándose. Notando como el brillo volvía a las pupilas castaña, al parecer hablar de lo que pasaba fuera de esas paredes le devolvía la vitalidad. ¿Cómo podía ese hombre mantenerla encerrada? Era obvio que ella estaba ávida de libertad.

—¿De qué se trata? ¿Algún robo? No, la gente es muy honrada por aquí… —Se llevó la mano a su barbilla, mientras unas arrugas se formaban alrededor de sus ojos— tal vez…¿asesinato? —Lo volteó a ver intrigada, esperando que la sacara de la duda.

—No debo hablar de eso.

—Oh vamos, estoy en 1960 y usted en 2008, no creo que el que yo lo sepa vaya a causar estragos.

Él sonrió al verla defender su punto. —Bien.

—¿Entonces?

—No es sólo uno.

—Ah… ¿un asesino en serie en Fowey?

—Parece emocionada por esto —comentó enarcando su ceja. Si sólo se concentraba en la forma en la que hablaba ahora, casi ni se daría cuenta de su estado.

—Oh no, pero no es algo común, la gente de por aquí es muy calmada.

—Podría haber sido antes, pero 48 años pasaron, la gente no es la misma que conoce.

—Vaya, no es aburrido vivir aquí en ese tiempo.

—No tiene idea.

Hermione estaba por contestar cuando una brisa helada la hizo toser.

—Vuelva adentro.

Después de ese ataque no le quedó de otra que aceptar. —Espero verlo de nuevo, quiero saber cómo resolverá ese caso.

—Yo también, se lo contaré sin duda —respondió observándola alejarse—. Mejore pronto.

—No puedo prometérselo.

—Si estuviese en su tiempo, ya estaría en St. Mungo.

—Es bueno saber que es esa clase de hombre —murmuró junto a la puerta. No era una mujer sin compromisos y sin embargo a pesar de todo lo que significaba y lo mal que estaba, desearía no haberse casado, para poder sentirse libre y no tener remordimientos por querer saber más de ese hombre del futuro, por el cual sentía una atracción más allá de su lógica.

Harry no tenía la certeza de si un encuentro entre ellos volvería a darse, pero lo deseaba, realmente lo hacía y tal vez incluso de corazón.

***º*º*º**

*LETHIFOLD

Clasificación del MM: XXXXX

También conocido como "mortaja viviente", el lethifold es una criatura que escaque, afortunadamente, y está localizada en climas tropicales. Parece una capa negra, se arrastra por la tierra durante la noche y tiene algo más de un centímetro de espesor, aunque es más grueso si se acaba de matar a una víctima y la está digiriendo. En 1782, un mago llamado Flavius Belby, sobrevivió a un lethifold en Papúa-Nueva Guinea. El Patronus es el único encantamiento conocido para repeler a un lethifold; Esta criatura no deja pistas tras diferir a su víctima (AF).

***º*º*º**

_**Continuará…**_

_**¡Gracias por leer!**_

_**.**_

**H**ola, hemos vuelto un poco tarde xD

¡Muchas gracias por su apoyo!

Sobre el capítulo, el misterio comienza a tener más forma, pero también a complicarse más y ahora un hombre amenaza a Harry, ¿de verdad será el asesino? Hermione enferma esta llegando a su punto de quiebre, los encuentros con Harry son los que la distraen de su vida frustrante. ¿Lograra sobrellevar su enfermedad? ¿Harry podrá ayudarla? Pronto las cosas cambiaran y todo dará un giró.

Nos han hecho comentarios bastante geniales, interesantes teorías, ahora queda ir revelando a través de la historia las que son las correctas. Lentas, pero ahí vamos.

_Por favor no dejen de apoyarnos y escribirnos sus comentarios, queremos leer lo que piensan del fic._

**Ahora los agradecimientos.**

**Guest 1**: Hola, muchas gracias por comentar, lamentamos la demora. Sí, tienes razón el matrimonio de Hermione es una cárcel, Harry no dudes que quiere ayudarla, pero aún no encuentra la forma, tendrás que seguir leyendo para saber lo que ocurre. Esperamos te agrade la actualización. Saludos.

**Guest 2**: Hola, muchísimas gracias por leer, como ves en este capítulo, ellos dos se encuentran nuevamente. Disfruta el capítulo. Saludos.

**Guest 3:** Hola, mil gracias por comentar. La película no es la Dama de negro, pero si pareciera al menos al principio, luego se le va quitando lo espeluznante. Esperamos que te guste el capítulo. Saludos.

**Guest 4:** Hola, millones de gracias por estar al pendiente de la historia y las actualizaciones, lamentamos la demora, pero aquí por fin el nuevo capítulo. Saludos.

**Maga oscura:** Hola, miles de gracias por comentar. Si los capítulos son cortos, pero es para poder actualizar más pronto según nosotras y para no aburrirlas. Aún falta para saber si el esposo de Hermione recibirá o no su merecido. Si Harry y Hermione se vuelven a ver. Ojala te guste el capítulo. Saludos.

**sangre sucia:** Hola, muchísimas gracias por escribir. Tu review nos parece muy interesante, porque tienes razón. Si la historia al principio parece floja y también lo es un poco la película, pero todo va tomando su forma conforme avanza, realmente es una linda historia que tal vez nosotras estamos destruyendo jajaj esperamos que no tanto. Si Hermione no parece la misma hasta podría caer en Ooc, pero todo tiene que verse desde la época en que se esta hablando, va ir descubriéndose a si misma a la vez que descubre que su matrimonio ya no le funciona, pero todo esto es un proceso. Harry tiene mucho trabajo con ese caso, si la gente es como dices, ocultan mucho es un pueblo chico, eso a veces no es ventaja. Esperamos encuentres entretenido este capítulo y nos comentes nuevamente. Saludos.

**Mirna:** Hola, muchas, muchas, muchas gracias por leer la historia. Esperamos que te siga gustando. Saludos.

**Muchas gracias a todos los que se dan el tiempo de leer la historia y nos tienen en favoritos y alertas esperamos que se animen a comentar.**

*** ¨ )¸.·´¸.·´¨)**

**(´¸.·*´¯`*»— —**_**The darkness princess &amp; Lady Muerte**_**.**


End file.
